


Bolt From The Blue

by PhoenixTucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTucker/pseuds/PhoenixTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sirius Black and Sofia McGregor story. Continuation of Truth and Desire. Tough times are ahead for the couple, will they be able to get through it. Or will the truth destroy what happiness there could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Petrificus Totalus!” Yelled Harry, wand aimed at Dolohov as his arms and legs snapped together, toppling backwards with a crash.

“Nice one James!” Sirius shouted, pushing Harry down as spells came flying at them both. “You have to get out of here Harry, grab Neville, run!” Sirius said and dove from behind the stone wall, wand out as he started duelling with Rookwood. Over his shoulder he saw Sofia in a heated duel with Malfoy, jets of red and green flying, hitting the walls, spraying rubble and clouds of dust.

Suddenly Sofia was blasted off her feet and slammed into the wall, falling to slump on the floor, blood dripping from the back of her head.

Sirius snarled and sent Rookwood flying. Watching as Malfoy now approached Harry and Neville. About to step in when Bellatrix shot a curse at him. Within a split second, Sirius blocked the curse, bouncing off onto the wall. Seeing that Remus had stepped in to help the boys. Moving across the dias, wands in a blur as spells were flying.

 

A sudden pause came over the room as Dumbledore made his entrance. Dolohov, now free, saw the wizard and scrambled up the steps for freedom, but he was pulled back by Dumbledore.

Sofia, now conscious, slowly got to her feet, unsteady, she looked to see Bellatrix and Sirius still duelling furiously. Sofia, wand gripped firmly, went towards Sirius, to help him. But as she got only a few metres away, Rookwood, also now on his feet had his wand held high.

“Avada - “

“NO!” Sofia shouted and she dove at Sirius, knocking him from his feet and to the ground. The green jet of light flying towards them.

 

Both on the floor, Sirius coughed and got to his knees, wiping his hands before he turned to and looked to Sofia.

“Sofia” Sirius looked to her on the ground. “Sofia!” Sirius shouted, panic and fear in his voice. Sofia lay, motionless, eyes empty.

“No no NO! Sofia” Sirius pleaded as he took Sofia into his arms, cradling her, willing her to open her eyes, to tell him to stop being a fool. “Wake up, please Sofe, wake up” Sirius cried, clutching Sofia so tightly to his body.

 

Sirius shot up out of bed, eyes open, blinking from the blinding sun. His chest rising and falling heavily, dripping in sweat as his shirt stuck to his skin. Staring down at his lap, head in his hand, memories of his nightmare still so fresh in his mind.


	2. A Birthday

_June 24 th 1995_

 

The sun had never shone so brightly through the windows of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Summer was upon them, birds singing in the trees, flowers blooming from the ground. Even the dark dusty corridors of Grimmauld place looked brighter. But perhaps that was due to how happy Sirius Black was.

Walking carefully up the staircase, balancing a tray in his hands, making sure not to spill or trip up. Sirius wanted everything perfect for today. Reaching the master bedroom on the third floor, using his foot, as his hands were full, Sirius nudged open the bedroom door. Stepping into the room, Sirius stopped and looked to what he could only describe as an angel.

Laying, fast asleep, her eyes closed as the morning sun spread over her face. Her breathing deep and relaxed, breasts rising and falling with each slow intake of air. So at peace, so relaxed.

As Sirius placed the tray on the bedside table, Sofia stirred. Mumbling, she moved her hair from her face.

“Good morning my beauty” Sirius chirped, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“You sure are in a cheery mood” Sofia said, clearing her throat. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pushed herself upright and leaned back against the headboard.

“Oh course I am” Sirius grinned and from his pocket he pulled out a small box, green leather with a little blue ribbon. “Happy Birthday” Sirius held the present out to Sofia.

“Oh Sirius, thank you” Sofia smiled and taking the box, she leaned to Sirius, pecking his lips.

Pulling the ribbon free, letting it float onto the duvet, she slowly opened the box. Sofia gasped as she saw what was inside.

“Sirius!” Sofia could not believe it. Very gently, taking out of the box, she looked at the pendant.

“I wish I could have given you back the one you gave me, but...i just hope this one is better” Sirius said, gently, he took hold of the necklace, turning it over in his fingers to show her the back of it. Sirius hated that he had lost the necklace that Sofia had given to him in his 6th year at Hogwarts, having had it taken from him in Azkaban. But he had since vowed to get another.

“In here. Always” Sofia read from the pendant in a whisper and looked to Sirius. “Thank you” Furiously wiping the tears as she hugged the man. “I love you” Sofia whispered. Sirius smiled to her, kissing Sofia's lips.

“I love you too, here, let me put it on for you” Sirius gently fastened the necklace around her neck as Sofia moved her hair out of the way. “Beautiful” Sirius commented, running his thumb down Sofia's soft cheek.

“Thank you Sirius, I can't believe you remembered after all this time” Sofia noted to Sirius.

“I could never forget Sofia” Sirius said lovingly. “You have always been the best thing in my life.”

Sofia blushed and cuddled up to him, resting against his chest. Sirius leaned down, kissing her, his hand snaking around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body, nipping her ear lobe with his teeth. Sofia giggled pushing him playfully.

“Ready for your next birthday present” Sirius grinned and eased Sofia onto her back, Sofia laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Sirius kissed Sofia again, the doorbell rang, Sirius letting out a deep sigh, the bell ringing again.

“Blasted, do people not sleep in on a morning” Sirius grumbled as he climbed off of the bed. “Better be important” Sirius walked to the door but paused and turned back to Sofia on the bed. “Wait right there, I'll be back” Sofia chuckled as Sirius left the room, lying back on the bed and she looked down to the necklace. Downstairs, she heard Sirius open the front door.

“Remus!” Shouted Sirius as he opened the door. Looking to the man on the front step. Usual shabby robes, scar across his face. “Do you have no concept of time!” Sirius spoke loudly, Remus rather taken aback.

“It is eight o'clock” Remus said as he stepped through the doorway.

“Exactly, eight o'clock Remus, who visits people at eight o'clock in the morning” Sirius closed the door and turned to his friend.

“I just wanted to wish Sofia a happy birthday” Remus said “I have a gift for her” out of his pocket he took out a long flat box.

“Well, that's very nice of you Remus, but perhaps you could have come later on in the day” Sirius suggested and Remus finally registered, glancing up the staircase and back to Sirius.

“Ahh...” Remus nodded, as did Sirius. “Sorry Sirius, should have thought, shall I go?” he asked and Sirius started ushering Remus back to the door.

“Remus! Hi” Sofia's voice came. Standing on the stairs, in a dressing gown, arms folded across her chest. Remus stopped moving to the door and turned to the staircase, smiling to Sofia.

“Good morning Sofia, happy birthday” Remus spoke, walking to Sofia as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Thank you Remus” Sofia said and hugged Remus.  
“Yeah, he was just leaving” Sirius stated, standing by the front door.

“Sirius don't be silly, come on, let's have a cup of tea” Sofia said and led Remus to the dining room.

Sirius sighed, swinging the door shut.

“Great” he mumbled and followed the duo to the kitchen, seeing Sofia boiling the kettle.

“Here, I got a gift for you Sofia” Remus held out the parcel to Sofia.

“Oh Remus thank you, you really didn't have too” Sofia said as she made the tea. Placing a cup in front of Remus before taking hold of the box. Sirius moving down the table and sat opposite Lupin, pouring himself a cup.

Unwrapping the present, Sofia looked to see it was a photo. Chuckling, Sofia smiled.

“I love it, thanks Remus” Sofia showed Sirius the photo. Back in there school days, the entire gang. James, Lily, Remus, Sofia and Sirius. All relaxing together in the bright sun under the grand oak tree by the lake. Sofia laying back in Sirius' arms. Peter had been in the original photo but he seemed to have walked out of this one.

“I remember that day, good times” Sirius nodded, looking to the photo.

“So what did Sirius give you?” Remus asked curiously, putting his cup back onto the table top.

“This” Sofia moved closer to Remus and leant down, pulling the necklace out from under her gown.

“Beautiful, isn't that like the one Sirius would never let out of his sight” Remus teased to Sirius, Sofia standing straight again.

“Sofe gave that to me end of sixth year, my most treasured possession” Sirius admitted, causing Sofia to chuckled and she leant down to kiss his forehead.

“Such a softie really” Sofia spoke as she sat down. With a flick of her wand, a plate full of toast appeared in front of the trio.

“Lovely, thank you Sofia” Remus said as he picked up a slice of buttered toast. Sirius was sat, arms folded, staring at the table.

“What's you with you grouch?” Sofia asked Sirius as she nudged him with her arm.

“Nuthin” Sirius mumbled.

“We have plenty of time for that later Sirius, come on have some toast” Sofia put a slice of toast in his hand and Sirius took a reluctant bite. Sofia, rubbing his back, kissed his cheek “Cheer up honey” Sofia whispered in his ear and Sirius looked to her now.

“Sorry” Sirius said and he smiled properly.

“I saw Dumbledore last week, he was thinking of getting the order back together” Remus said, Sofia and Sirius quickly looking at Remus.

“The Order...but there is barely any of us left” Sofia stated.

“Some new Aurors joining from the Ministry” Remus said.

“But why does Dumbledore want the Order together, Voldemort hasn't returned.” Sofia said but Remus had no answer to give. Sofia then changed the subject. “It is Harry's final task today is it not?” She asked and Sirius nodded. “How has he been?” knowing that Harry had been in contact with Sirius a lot.

“Good, I think, nervous, I heard that 'Mad-eye' is helping him on the sly, and with Ron and Hermione...well Hermione, he will have no trouble.” Sirius spoke, although worried for the boy, he was immensely proud of Harry.

“I still can't believe Dumbledore allowed him to compete, don't get me wrong, I know Harry is capable,the lad is a fine wizard, but still, they have rules for a reason” Sofia noted.

“I agree, but the Minister was insistent, any name that came out of the Goblet had to compete” Remus replied.

“Couldn't someone else have put his name in, as I am sure Harry wouldn't have put his own name in the Goblet” Sofia said looking between the two of them.

“Karkaroff” Sirius cut in.

“Why would Karkaroff want to do that?” Remus questioned looking to Sirius.

“Well because he is a Deatheater” Sirius said.

“The Ministry cleared him -”

“Only because he snitched on everyone else, he is still guilty” Sirius said angrily. “Why are you defending Karkaroff?!” Sirius questioned angrily to Remus.

“I'm not defending him Sirius” Remus said, cleaning his hands on a cloth.

“Funny, sure sounds like you are to me” Sirius said flatly.  
“Alright you two” Sofia spoke in, not wanting any arguments.

“Don't worry Sofia, I will leave you and Sirius, let you enjoy the rest of your day” Remus said standing, leaving 12 Grimmauld Place before Sofia even had a chance to argue.

Sofia sighed and turned to Sirius, thumping him on the arm.

“Damn you Sirius” Sofia said and Sirius nursed his arm.

 

* * *

 

The sun had set as Sofia's birthday was coming to an end for another year. She had had a good day after the mornings excitement. Sirius was sat in his armchair staring into the darkness, Sofia meanwhile was reading the paper, using the light from the fire.

“He will be fine Sirius” Sofia said as she continued reading an article in the Daily Prophet.

“I don't know, something doesn't feel right” Sirius said, glancing to Sofia before turning his gaze into the burning fire.

Suddenly, Sirius stood.

“That's it, I'm going to the castle” Sirius apparated out of the house before Sofia could even look up from the paper. With a crack he was gone and Sofia sighed, really hoping there wasn't any trouble.


	3. The Fidelius Charm

It was hours before Sirius returned, white as a ghost and thick with worry. Sofia had stayed up all night, waiting for his return. Hearing the front door slam, she ran from the living room into the hallway.

“Sirius?” Sofia looked to him with concern. Sirius just stopped and looked at Sofia.

“Voldemort is back” Sirius said, both of them staring at one another. Sofia put her hand to her mouth in shock.

“Harry, is he okay?” Sofia asked and Sirius nodded.

“Another student died” Sirius said.

“Oh my god” Sofia gasped again.

“Dumbledore is gathering everyone from the Order together. They should be here soon.” Sirius walked to the dining table now and sat down, his body still shaking. Sofia took a moment for what Sirius had just told her to sink in. Was Lord Voldemort really back. She looked to Sirius, watching him. Seeing him in a state of shock. As she was about to comfort Sirius, Remus arrived, stepping out of the fireplace in the living room, next a knock at the door following.

Sighing, Sofia moved to the door. Opening it Sofia looked to see Dumbledore standing in front of her.

“Come in Albus” Sofia stepped to the side to allow him to enter, seeing that behind him came Kingsley, Mundungus, Arabella and another to whom she had not met before.

“Hi, I'm Tonks” The woman introduced herself, having a bright pink bob cut hairdo.

“Nice to meet you, Sofia” Sofia shook her hand and closed the door before following the group into the dining room. Seeing everyone but Dumbledore sitting down.

“What happened? Sirius told me Voldemort is back, but he didn't go into any details” Sofia asked looking to Dumbledore for answers.

“I'm afraid I do not have the time to explain everything that happened, But yes Lord Voldemort has returned, he killed a student and tried to kill Harry tonight.” Dumbledore briefly explained before waving his hand and jugs of steaming hot chocolate and plates of food appeared on the table, but no one rushed forwards to take any.

“Is Harry okay?” Remus asked looking to Dumbledore.

“He is resting in the hospital wing at the school, he had Molly and Arthur Weasley with him” Dumbledore answered Lupin.

Sofia looked to Sirius, still white but no longer shaking. Slowly she walked up behind Sirius and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I am calling for the Order to come back together, I believe Lord Voldemort will be more powerful then ever before” Dumbledore said, moving and standing at the head of the table.

Dumbledore continued to speak but Sofia was lost in her own thoughts. Being taken back to when the Order first got together. Everything she and everyone else had been through. Losing James and Lily so suddenly, and then Sirius to Azkaban. She didn't want to lose anyone else, especially as she had just gotten Sirius back.

Coming back to the present, Sofia took a seat next to Sirius, grasping his hand.

“We can use this house as a place for the Order to have meetings, least I can do” Sirius spoke up and Dumbledore nodded.

“That is kind of you Sirius, I would recommend the use of the Fidelius Charm” Dumbledore agreed.

Sofia hesitated, looking to Sirius and squeezed his hand. Sirius glanced to her before looking to Dumbledore.

“Who will be Secret Keeper?” Sirius asked.

“I will, and if something was to happen to me, then the secret will then be passed on to those in this room and anyone who is told.” Dumbledore walked up and down the room a few times. “I shall place multiple protection spells on the house, it will become unplottable to others”

“Do what ever you need to Albus” Sofia said and Dumbledore nodded.

“It is late enough now, I shall return in the morning” Dumbledore looked around the table and the visitors stood, leaving one by one. Sofia watching them go but she followed Dumbledore as he was leaving. Just as she was about to speak, Dumbledore stopped and turned to face Sofia as they stood in the hallway.

“I promise you Sofia, I will do my up most to protect this house and all those inside.” Dumbledore spoke assuringly to her.

Sofia nodded. “I know you will Albus, and thank you” She said, she trusted Dumbledore, having never had any reason to doubt him. Dumbledore smiled to Sofia and squeezed her arm a moment.  
“Goodnight Sofia, you and Sirius get some sleep” Dumbledore said as he walked to the door.

“Goodnight Albus” Sofia smiled closing the door after him.

Returning to the dining room she froze.

“No, Sirius no!” Sofia stormed to Sirius, grabbing hold of the Whiskey bottle that Sirius had taken out of the cabinet. Sirius looked to Sofia as she took the bottle from his hand, his eyes sad.

“Don't give up like this Sirius. It won't be like before” Sofia said softly, putting the bottle back into the cabinet.

“This is exactly like it was before” Sirius said.

“No it isn't, we know this time, we are better prepared for him” Sofia told him, locking the alcohol cabinet. “You need to stay sober Sirius, Harry is going to need you, now more than ever” Sirius sighed and nodded, leaving the room he headed to bed.

Sofia stayed in the dining room, clearing away the drinks and food. She had been questioning herself lately. Not knowing is she should tell Sirius the truth. He deserved to know after all.

* * *

 

Dumbledore returned the follow day as he said he would. Only he brought with him someone she nor Sirius expected.

“Snape!” Sirius called, in shock and a hint of anger in his voice.

“Sirius please, I have asked Severus here to perform the Fidelius charm as I cannot perform it on myself.” Dumbledore raised his hand to Sirius to try and calm him.

“Sofia can perform it” Sirius stated pointing at Sofia as she stood by the wall watching the three men.

“I mean no offence to Sofia when I say this but I trust Severus with this” Dumbledore spoke. Sofia stayed quiet, feeling put down in her place. Sirius, seeing Sofia's reaction, frowned and turned back to Dumbledore.

“Well I don't, now he knows of my house, the Order, of everything” Sirius fought back.

“Severus has known for a long time Sirius, now if you please put your pride aside for a moment” Dumbledore said. Sirius snarled, looking to Snape's smug face.

“I will leave you to perform the charm” Sofia said and she left the dining room, Sirius calling after her but for the moment, she ignored him.

Entering the living room, Sofia sank down on the sofa. She knew how complex the Fidelius Charm was, but did Dumbledore really think she was not capable. Or did Dumbledore really not trust her, she had done nothing that would cause him to distrust her.

Sofia sat in silence for some time before she heard the front door open and close. Then very quietly Sofia heard her name being spoken from the doorway.

Sirius slowly sat down next to Sofia on the sofa.

“Snape is such an arse” Sirius said angrily.

“He's right” Sofia said, her voice tired. “He has no reason to trust me”

“He has no reason to trust Snape, the man was in league with Voldemort for Merlin's sake.” Sirius cried.

“Not any more though is he, clearly Snape has proved his worth to Dumbledore” Sofia noted.

“You shouldn't care anyway, so what, it's only Dumbledore” Sirius tried reassuring her.

“If Dumbledore doesn't trust me, then no one else will” Tears formed in her eyes and she sat back on the sofa. “I should not have come back”

“Are you crazy!” Sirius took hold of Sofia's hand, grasping it firmly. “Without you, I would go insane” Sirius stared to Sofia.

“I have been hiding things from you, not telling you the truth because...because I don't want to hurt you” Sofia looked to Sirius sadly.

“Nothing you say will make me love you any less” Sirius told her.

“But it's not just about me, it's about Remus as well” Sofia told him.

“Remus?” Sirius questioned, and Sofia could see all sorts of thoughts going round in his head. “Did you and Remus?” Sirius paused, Sofia felt the grip of his hand loosen on hers.

“No, no it's nothing like that, no” Sofia said “More...well more the opposite really”

“Sofia, what on earth are you talking about?” Sirius asked and Sofia took a deep breath, unsure if she could tell him after this, unable to find the words. Sofia shook her head and stood, walking to the fireplace.

“Sofe, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to” Sirius said to her, seeing how hard this was for her. “I trust you with my life, love you more than anything” Sirius' words made the tears fall, feeling Sirius walked up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Turning Sofia around, he comforted her. Sofia cuddling up into Sirius' chest.

“I love you too” Sofia said, her voice muffled. Sirius smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.


	4. Lessons to Learn

Over the next few weeks, the house was busier than ever. Order meetings almost daily, but Sofia tended to be keeping to herself, spending time on her own cleaning the other rooms in the house. Quite frequently she would miss many Order meetings. Clearly Dumbledore's words had hurt her more than she realised. Sirius had been trying to cheer her up, but he was struggling. And now with the news of the Dementor's attacking Harry, Sirius was beside himself with worry. Demanding that Dumbledore get him from Privet Drive at once. Dumbledore had assured Sirius that Harry would be coming to Grimmauld Place because of the hearing at the Ministry.

So, soon the house was full to burst, having all the Weasley's, except Percy, Charlie and Bill, and Hermione staying.

“Sirius, you can't go and get Harry, don't be stupid” Sofia said to Sirius as the group downstairs got prepared to collect Harry from Privet Drive.

“No one will see me” Sirius said, standing in the bedroom.

“Sirius, no, please. The Ministry are still out for your blood, if you get caught” Sofia warned Sirius. “Do you think Harry would want you taking the risk, you are the closest thing he has to family, don't ruin that Sirius, don't take that chance. The others will be fine in bringing him” Sofia didn't want Sirius to go, partly for herself and partly for Harry. She had had little contact with Harry, but she still cared for the young lad, especially with how much Sirius loved him.

With a heavy sigh, Sirius nodded.

“Guess you are right” Sirius finally agreed.

“Course I'm right, not lets go down to the dining room.” Sofia led Sirius back down the stairs. Seeing 'Mad-eye', Kingsley, Tonks, Vance and Doge walking out of the front door to collect Harry.

Entering the dining room, Sirius sat at the head of the table and picked up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Looking to the front page and seeing Harry looking back at him.

“The boy who lies” Sirius spat and tossed the paper down the table angrily.

“Fudge is scared” Remus spoke up. Sofia got herself a cup of tea and placed another cup in front of Sirius before sitting down next to Arthur Weasley.

“Fudge is a poor excuse for a Minister” Sofia said, looking to the Daily Prophet, reading the front page. “He wants people to want to think he knows what he is doing. Wants people to have faith in him” Sofia said, her eyes flicking over the article about Harry.

“Problem is, people are believing him” Remus said as he wrapped his arm around a mug in front of him.

“After everything Dumbledore has done for Fudge, he turns around and does this” Molly said, she was by the sinks getting food prepared.

“We were waiting for it to happen” Sirius said as he sat back in the chair. “We need to act now, if Voldemort is gaining such vast numbers, we need to fight back now” Sirius called and looking up, not having heard the front door open, he said Harry, standing in the hallway looking back at him. Sirius paused and he smiled to the lad before Molly stepped between them and ushered Harry away.

 

* * *

 

Later on in the evening, Sofia was just getting ready for bed.

“Molly isn't happy with you Sirius” Sofia said as she walked over to the bed.

“Molly has never liked me”

“That's not true Sirius” Sofia cut in as she pulled back to the covers.

“Molly acts like his mother, she's not, I'm his godfather, I have more right” Sirius barked angrily.

“Sirius, understand where she is coming from. Yes you are important to Harry, he loves you dearly, but so does Molly, she was there for Harry when he had no one” Sofia said to him and Sirius took a deep breath. “Don't go running off, it's true Sirius, even she knows how much you and Harry care for each other, but with your situation, what can you expect. The Ministry is hunting you down, you're trapped in his house. Be realistic.” Sofia said as she sat against the headboard. “Even with all of that, you are still important, don't think you aren't. Important to the order, important to Harry, and, you're important to me” Sofia looked to Sirius. “It will be alright, Harry will be okay.” She said and watched as Sirius turned his back on her and lay down. “Please don't shut me out Sirius” Sofia spoke sadly to him. Sirius however did not reply, instead switching off the light and going to sleep. Sofia sighed, Sirius being as stubborn as ever. Turning over onto her side, she turned the light off also and fell to sleep.

* * *

 

At breakfast next morning, Sofia looked to Harry as he sat across from her.

“You have no need to worry Harry” Sofia said as she watched him looking at his food. “You will be back here before you know it”

“You used to work for the Ministry?” Harry asked her.

“I did, I became an Auror, like my father, after leaving school, but I stopped working for them when your parents died” Sofia answered him and reached out to Harry, gripping his shoulder. “I promise you Harry, you will be okay” She gave him a warm smile now.

“Thanks Sofia” Harry said and looked as Molly walked to him and started fussing with his hair. Sofia chuckled and she left Harry with Molly and his friends.

Not having seen Sirius yet, him being out of bed before she awoke, Sofia scouted the house for him. Finding him in the attic with Buckbeak.

“Sirius, you can't just ignore me, I have done nothing wrong” Sofia closed the door behind her and walked over to them both. “Why are you moping around?” Sofia questioned as she stroked Buckbeaks head.

“I'm not moping” Sirius replied.

“You bloody well are” Sofia told him, watching as Sirius collected up various animal bones and tossed them into a bucket. “Sirius, Harry is down there bloody petrified he is going to be chucked in Azkaban. You are his godfather, get your arse down there and speak to him” Sofia said angrily to him.

“What's the point-”

“What's the point! He needs you, he needs all the support he can get” Sofia said and came to realize something. “Don't you dare even be thinking or should I say hoping that he gets expelled just so he can live with you” Sofia stated. “That poor lad isn't going to end up like you Sirius, he has a future ahead of him outside of Azkaban.”

Sirius suddenly turned to Sofia, what she had said clearly hit a nerve. Kicking the bucket over, bones and animal carcass spilling over the floor. Sirius left the attic, running downstairs. Sofia shook her head and cleaned up the mess.

Once Arthur had taken Harry to the Ministry, Sofia decided to leave the house. Although Sofia had had the choice to leave when she wanted, she had not. Not wanting to leave Sirius on his own.

Stepping outside the front door, Sofia took a deep breath of air. It was another hot day, and so Sofia decided to go for a walk. Walking down the road, kids sprinting past her kicking a football, parents walking in the sunshine clutching the hand of a toddler who struggled to keep up. Sofia watched with a sad smile. But she continued walking. Not looking back to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	5. The Memory

_November 16 th 1995_

 

Sirius stood in the master bedroom gazing down at the street below. The house was quiet, empty. It had been for some time.

Sirius had not heard, seen or spoken to Sofia since she left the day of Harry's hearing. He was worried, worried she was hurt, worried she was lost. Spending his days at the window, watching in case she came back.

It wasn't until that morning that he saw the gate of the park open. Stepping through, Sofia looked up at the house and directly to Sirius' at the window.

“Sofia” Sirius whispered and he ran as fast as he could through the hose. Front door flying open, almost coming off the hinge there was that much force. Stepping outside, the air cold, winter ready to settle he stared to Sofia.

“Sofia” Sirius repeated and walked down the path, eyes locked on the woman in front of him.

“Sirius” Sofia looked at him as he approached, breaking out into a run, Sirius running at her as well he took her into his arms, lifting her from her feet. Kissing her lips passionately.

“I was so worried” Sirius whispered, gently putting her back onto her feet, moving her hair from her face so he could look at her properly.

“I'm sorry Sirius, I really am” Sofia said looking up at him.

“I don't care”Sirius shook his head. “I was so scared something had happened to you” Sirius cupped her face, eyes scanning over her to check she really was okay.

“I'm sorry I left, I guess things were becoming too much” Sofia said and she hugged Sirius tightly.

“Let's go back inside” Sirius, arm tightly around her, just in case she left, led her up the steps to the house and through the door, closing it behind him.

Walking down the hallway, Sirius took Sofia into the living room, the fire coming to life instantly and burning brightly, bringing warmth into the room.

Once sat down, Sirius staying next to Sofia on the sofa, she turned to him.

“There is something I need to tell you” Sofia spoke softly “I wanted to tell you so long ago, but I couldn't” Sirius listened to Sofia, remembering some months ago when Sofia wanted to tell him something but she couldn't find the words to speak. Sofia took a deep breath and started talking.

“When James and Lily were killed, I was still in hiding of course, Remus found me. I don't know how, but he found me. He told me about James and Lily, he told me the Ministry had taken you, saying you had killed Peter and all those Muggles. I knew you hadn't, you couldn't do such a thing. So I was going to go to the Ministry, argue your case, tell them they were wrong, you would never cause any harm to James and Lily, or anyone else.” Sofia said “But Remus told me it was no use, you were going to be taken to Azkaban” Sofia closed her eyes a moment. The memories returning. “I had to see you, I couldn't let you be taken to Azkaban without seeing you. So I ran out the house, but they were already waiting”

Sirius frowned hearing her.

“Who?” He asked.

“Aurors, from the Ministry. To take me for questioning. Remus had brought them, he believed I, like you, were working in league with Voldemort, so he brought the Ministry upon me” Sofia took a breath, feeling her heart beat quicken. “The Aurors took me, at first it was just questions. But then things got worse” Sofia was gripping her own hands so tightly her knuckles had turned white. Sirius,seeing this, reached over for her hand.

“Remus surely didn't think you were working for Voldemort” Sirius said in disbelief.

“He did, he brought them to my house and they took me” Sofia repeated and Sirius growled.

“Just wait till I get my hands round his scrawny neck” Sirius snarled. Sofia, ignoring the threat, continued on.

“After some time, a healer came to see me, from St Mungo's. She told me something I never thought I would hear” Sofia stared into the fireplace. “I was pregnant”

Sirius jerked backwards, like an electric shock hit his body.

“Six weeks she told me” Sofia bit her lip. “But Bagnold, she knew as well, of course she was ruthless, wanting to rid of any Deatheaters or associates. When she was told I was pregnant with your child, she said one thing. Destroy it” Sirius let out a gasp hearing her say that. “Bagnold didn't want me to know, but I heard the conversation, and I persuaded the healer to not go through with it” Sofia started to tremble as she spoke. “Bagnold thought the baby was gone, that I was no longer pregnant. So she started to question me again, only she became more forceful” Sofia stopped again, pulse racing, breaths short. Standing up she rushed across the room, panic setting in.

Sirius stood up and moved to Sofia, very slowly and gently placing a hand on her arm.

“You don't need to say any more if you don't want to” Sirius spoke with such a calm caring voice. Sofia shook her head. She had to keep going, she had to tell someone. But Sofia couldn't find the words. Shaking her head, Sofia paused, her eyes falling onto the cabinet in the corner. Dusty, not having been opened for years, Sofia walked to it.

“Sofia, what are you doing?” Sirius questioned. But Sofia didn't reply, instead she placed her hands on each handle of the cabinet. With a sharp tug, the doors opened. Looking inside, she saw it.

“I can't tell you, but I can show you” Sofia whispered. Taking out her wand, placing the tip on her temple. The memories of her horror came out in one long silvery strand and she placed them into the Pensieve. She looked to Sirius, but he was apprehensive if he wanted to see it. Sofia held her hand out to Sirius for him to come forward. Hesitantly, Sirius stepped towards Sofia and took her hand, moving in front of the Pensieve. Grasping each others hand tightly, Sirius leaned down into the Pensieve.

Opening his eyes, Sirius looked around him. The room was dark, a tiny window letting the moonlight in on one side of the wall. Turning around, Sirius looked to a heavy oak door, hearing a jangling of keys and the door opened. Sirius scowled at the person who entered.

“Bagnold” Sirius hissed. Bagnold stepped through the doorway, staring through Sirius to the corner.

“Nearly 6 weeks McGregor, I must say, I admire your loyalty” Bagnold spoke, Sirius whipping around, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Out of the shadows came a woman, skinny, dirty, her clothes torn, hair a tangled mess.

“Sofia?” Sirius barely recognized her. Watching as she looked up and stared straight at Sirius. Her face sunken, her eyes empty.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Bagnold questioned. Sofia replied with silence. “Very well” From insider her robe, Bagnold took out her wand, pointing it at Sofia. Bagnold licked her lips and took a deep breath.

“Crucio!” Bagnold shouted, a red jet of light hitting Sofia in the chest. Sofia cried, her body going into a spasm. “CRUCIO!”

Sofia fell to her knees “Argh!!” She cried, pain shooting through her body, muscles tensing.

“NO!” Sirius shouted, watching Sofia writhe in agony on the floor. Wanting to help her. Bagnold didn't stop. Shaking, Sirius stepped backwards, he couldn't watch any more.

Just as Sirius was wanting to leave the memory, everything changed.

 

Blinded by the harsh sunlight, Sirius shielded his eyes. Looking around to see where he was. After a moment he saw he was stood in a garden. 20Ft trees, bright colourful flowers covering the ground, grass fresh and green. Looking around him he saw her.

Sofia was curled up at the bottom of the largest tree. Slowly approaching, he looked at her properly. Although clean, she looked so small and skinny. Curled up on the grass, holding her head as she cried. Sirius knelt down in front of her, reaching out to her.

“I'm sorry” He whispered, tears falling, wanting to take hold of her, tell her everything would be okay.

Sofia slowly lifted her head and looked to the edge of the trees. Sirius followed her gaze. Seeing something catch his eyes. Standing, Sirius walked across the hot grass. Stopping when he came to what had caught his eye. Shoulder's falling, his body sagging as he realised.

“Eva Nix McGregor Black. Always loved. Never forgotten” Sirius whispered and he turned to look at Sofia by the tree. “I'm sorry I wasn't there for you” Sirius said as he left the memory. Coming back to Grimmauld Place. The swirling memory in the Pensieve.

* * *

 

Sirius turned to look at Sofia, seeing her stood by the fire clutching onto herself. Sirius rushed to her, taking her tightly into his arms.

“I'm sorry Sirius” Sofia cried into his chest.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you have done nothing wrong” Sirius assured her, coming away to look at her face. “Do not blame yourself for this”

“She died because of me” Sofia stated.

“No, she died because of Bagnold, it was a tragedy, but not your fault, never” Sirius said, looking to her. Although feeling a sudden revenge, wanting to hurt the ex Minister of Magic, but that couldn't happen. Instead, he already knew he would be having a few words with Remus Lupin.

* * *

Once Sofia had gone to bed, Sirius keeping a very close eyes on her. Once she was asleep, Sirius decided to contact Remus.

Standing in the living room, Sirius paced before he stuck his head into the fire.

“Remus, get here now!” Sirius shouted and stepped back, moving away from the fireplace.

After a minute, Remus Lupin appeared from inside the fire, standing up straight he dusted off his arms and turned to Sirius.

“Something wrong Sirius?” Remus asked. Sirius though charged at Remus, slamming his fist into Remus' jaw. Remus tumbled backwards, hitting the wall, seeing stars. Holding his jaw he looked up at Sirius.

“What the hell Sirius!” Remus said, tasting blood.

“You lied to me Moony, all these years and you lied to me!” Sirius shouted at him. Remus still very confused.

“What are you talking about?” Remus asked.

“SOFIA!” Sirius continued to shot and Remus realised then, slowly standing up.

“What you have to realise Sirius was...it was a different time back then, things were messed up.” Remus pleaded.

“Messed up! Too right they were messed up. You landed the Ministry on top of her! Why! You hated the Ministry for what they did to you. What were you doing, hoping for extra brownie points!” Sirius was furious, not even letting Remus answer back. “YOU DESTROYED HER! Sirius was shouting at the top of his lungs. “Do you even know what they did to her. Bagnold tortured her” Sirius' voice started to crack. Remus leaning back against the wall in disbelief.

“Bagnold used the cruciatus curse on her” Sirius stated to him, staring at the man. “For weeks” Sirius ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. “She was pregnant” Sirius whispered. Remus quickly looking at Sirius after hearing those words.

“What!” Remus said, shocked.

“She as pregnant!” Sirius said, louder this time and he looked at Remus. “SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!” He shouted again and he charged at Remus, pushing his shoulders roughly and Remus hit the wall with a bang. Sirius yet again threw a punch at Remus. Hitting him across the eye, splitting his eyebrow. Taking a deep breath Sirius walked away, his body shaking from the adrenaline. Remus slumped against the wall, blood trickling down his cheek from his eyebrow. Sirius linked his fingers on the back of his head, crouching down, trying to compose himself. Remus took slow deep breaths, looking at Sirius a few metres away.

“I'm sorry Sirius, if I knew” Remus whispered.

“You need to leave” Sirius muttered. Remus didn't need telling twice. Walking to the fire he stepped inside and disappeared. Sirius found himself shaking, he looked at his hand, his knuckles bright red with speckles of blood, Remus', not his own. Perching on the sofa he sat in the silence and thought of everything that happened tonight.

Sofia had been pregnant, she hadn't wanted it destroyed, so she wanted his child. Sirius would have been a father. He wasn't really sure what to think of that. He loved looking after Harry when he was a tot. And felt like a father to him now. Back then would he have wanted a child of his own. He doubted. But now. Honestly he would. He wanted a family, he wanted his family back that he lost 14 years ago.

Some birthday.


	6. Christmas Spirit (MA Rated)

It was a few days before the Christmas holidays, the middle of the night when Sofia jerked awake. Looking around in the darkness she heard a voice calling Sirius' name. He was still sound asleep. Climbing out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown, she picked up her wand from the dresser just in case it was needed. Opening the door of the bedroom she stepped out.

“Sofia” The voice called now. Sofia turned and saw where the voice came from.

“Phineas?” Sofia approached the portrait on the wall, seeing the man. Normally the portrait was empty as he would stay in his portrait at Hogwarts. Something must be wrong for him to return to the house. “Has something happened?” Sofia asked, concerned.

“Arthur Weasley has been attacked whilst on duty, Dumbledore is sending the Weasley children and Harry Potter to stay with you” Phineas spoke and Sofia nodded.

“Of course, they can come straight away” Sofia answered, turning around she went back to the bedroom to wake Sirius. Once awake, Sirius rushed to Phineas at the portrait.

“Arthur Weasley is injured, the Weasley children and Harry Potter are coming” Phineas repeated.

“Tell Dumbledore that's fine, we will be waiting” Sirius said and they both rushed down the stairs as Phineas left to go back to his other portrait. Reaching the kitchen, Sofia and Sirius saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny appear from a port key on the floor.

“Are you alright?” Sirius asked, rushing to help Ginny to her feet. “What's going on?” he asked.

 

Sofia and Sirius stayed up all night with the children. Sofia bringing drinks around and checking each in turn to make sure they were okay. As the night went on into the morning, Molly entered the house with the news that Arthur was alive and going to be alright. This news seemed to re-energise everyone. Sirius clapped his hands together happily.

“Breakfast!” He shouted and called for Kreacher. When the house-elf failed to appear, Sirius and Sofia stood and went to make breakfast. Sirius being stopped and brought into the arms of Molly, and then followed by Sofia.

“Thank you Sofia, for everything you have done” Molly said quietly to her, over her shoulder she saw Sirius leave the room with Harry but she looked back to Molly.

“No need to thank me Molly” Sofia said and hugged the woman. “I'm just glad Arthur is going to be okay.” Sofia came back and smiled to her. “Let's get some breakfast ready” Sofia said and they both got on with making some food.

 

Once breakfast was eaten, and the family had slept, Sofia sat in the dining room with a cup of coffee speaking to Tonks, Sirius was not yet up.

When he did appear in the kitchen, the Weasley's, Harry, 'Mad-eye' and Tonks had already left for St Mungos to visit Arthur. Sofia smiled softly to Sirius as he entered the dining room.

“Have they gone?” Sirius asked her. Still looking tired, as Sofia did as well, both having little sleep.

“Yeah, just now” Sofia replied as she watched Sirius get a cup of coffee. “We can start putting the Christmas decorations up when they get back” Sofia said as Sirius sat down across from her at the table.

“Sounds like a good idea” Sirius smiled.

“I er...i might go into London, do some Christmas shopping, if you want me to get anything for you” Sofia asked as she watched Sirius think about what she asked.

“Perhaps a few things” Sirius replied and Sofia nodded.

“Anything, just let me know” Sofia smiled and reached over to take his hand.

“You don't have to stick around here all the time, you aren't trapped like me” Sirius said to her, his hand holding hers as she reached for him.

“I know, but, what do I need to get out for, nothing out there for me, not like I have any friends or a career” Sofia stated.

“You could get something up at the school?” Sirius suggested and Sofia laughed.

“That's a good joke, what the hell am I going to do up at the school, scrub toilets...” Sofia said sipping her coffee.

“Just a thought” Sirius mumbled.

“I'm going to take a shower” Sofia said, finishing her coffee and walked to the door. But stopped, hand on the door frame and looked back to Sirius. “Going to join me?” Sofia asked looking to the back of Sirius' head.

Stopping, cup midway to his mouth, hearing words that were music to his ears. Cup dropping to the table Sirius scrambled up to his feet and turned to Sofia.

“You don't need to ask me twice” Sirius said, grinning like a kid at Christmas. Running to Sofia and grabbing her hand, spinning her around, Sofia laughing and they took to the stairs. Sirius two at a time whilst Sofia tried to keep up.

Reaching the bathroom Sirius turned to Sofia, locking the door and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sofia leaned up to Sirius and gently pressed her lips to his. Feeling the heat rising in her body, slowly she pushed Sirius towards the shower cubicle, both of them stepping inside, still fully clothed.

A fire burning inside of her she pulled Sirius down and locked onto his lips. Sirius taking a step backwards and knocked the shower on. Hot water quickly drenching them but neither cared.

Sofia took hold of Sirius' shirt, ripping open each button and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Sirius watched Sofia remove his shirt, the water hitting his skin. Taking a deep breath as Sofia ran her hands over his chest, trailing her fingers down to his trousers. Sirius shivered from the pleasure and rushed forwards. Pulse quickening, he pressed Sofia against the wall. Running his lips over her neck, pulling up Sofia's top. Heavy from the water, breaking away only a second to tug her top off of her head. Dropping it to the floor, his hands moved onto her hips, running over her soft, warm wet skin, his lips on her shoulder and he nipped her skin playfully. Sofia let out a quiet moan, feeling Sirius' hands moving over her breasts, massaging them as he pinched her nipples between his fingers.

Sofia bit her lip, holding onto the wall as her legs felt weak. Slowly, Sirius got to his knees and pushed down the zip on Sofia's jeans. Looking up to her face he saw her eyes closed. Her breasts heaving as she took deep breaths. Pulling the jeans over her legs, she stepped out of them and Sirius tossed them away. Running his hands up her smooth thighs, his fingertips brushing against the heat between her legs. Sofia let out an audible gasp. Feeling Sirius pull down her underwear as his tongue ran up her inner thigh, reaching it's goal between her legs. Sofia arched her back, her hand running through Sirius' hair, causing him to delve deeper.

“Sirius” Sofia breathless, electricity shooting through her body as she felt his tongue push inside her. Breathing hard from the steam surrounding them both. Twisting her fingers in his hair she felt the pleasure take over her body, pulsing and trembling as the orgasm shook through her. Still holding tightly for support, Sirius stood, watching the pleasure ride over Sofia.

Pulling off his trousers and boxers, his engorged penis sprang free. Taking a few deep breaths, Sofia composed herself and opened her eyes, looking to Sirius who smiled back cheekily. Smiling she leaned into him and kissed his lips. Reaching behind Sirius on the shelf for the soap.

Sofia moved the soap bar over Sirius' chest, lathering his skin with the bubbles before her hands moved down to his groin. It was Sirius' turn to groan as Sofia ran the soap bar across his throbbing dick. Seeing it pulse furiously, Sofia wrapped her fingers around him, gripping him tightly for a moment before she stroked him intimately.

Sirius let out a long groan from deep inside of him. Fire burning and he pulled away Sofia's hand. Pushing her against the wall, with a new found strength, he took hold of her thighs and lifted her up. Sofia wrapping her legs around his waist as she spread herself for him. His tip pressing against her entrance Sofia moaning in the anticipation.

“Sirius please” Sofia pleaded, Sirius, never one to be asked twice pushed inside her. The heat enveloping him, making him growl, gripping her back as Sirius thrust hungrily into her. Sofia bucking onto him, his lips crashing against hers. Pushing deeper, Sirius bit her neck as the pressure between them built. Sirius tried to main control but the pleasure over came him. With a gruntal roar Sirius came deep and hard inside of Sofia. Her body shuddering as she followed with her orgasm. Clutching onto Sofia, his head resting on her breasts, feeling her breathing hard. Slowly pulling himself out of her, Sirius gently lowered Sofia onto her feet, keeping a tight grip in case she fell.

Both now standing, Sofia leant against the wall, water still pouring between them.

Letting out a breath, Sofia smiled, seeing Sirius composing himself.

Sirius looked at Sofia and grinned, leaning over to her and kissing her lips.

“I will let you finish off” Sirius said and he stepped out of the shower cubicle. Grabbing a towel from the rail on the wall, he wrapped it around his waist. Walking to the sink he wiped his hand across the mirror, clearing the steam. In the reflection over his shoulder he watched Sofia as she washed her hair. Keeping his eyes on her as he had a shave.

 

A few minutes later, washing his face, Sofia got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body she perched on the edge of the bath and dried her hair with another towel. Sirius just watching her. He did not understand how he had been so lucky, that she had stayed by his side all this time.

“What are you staring at me for?” Sofia asked looking to Sirius. Shaking his head, coming out of his thoughts.

“Nothing” Sirius said and smiled. Sofia looked at him suspiciously, but standing up she kissed the man and left the bathroom back to the bedroom.

Sirius finished up at the sink and looked around the bathroom at the mess of clothes everywhere. Spotting his wand on the floor, he picked it up. With a quick wave, the clothes were gone, the floor was dry and everything was tidy.

 

Sofia sat down on the bed, brushing her hair as Sirius walked in. She looked over his chest, eyes scanning all the tattoo's. Sirius was still skinny from his time in Azkaban, but no longer a skeleton. He looked much better, fuller and more muscular. Sirius paused, looking at Sofia.

“What are you staring at me for” Sirius smirked.

“Nothing” Sofia replied and threw her towel at Sirius who caught it, moving across the room to the clothes dresser.

“Do you think this will be your life forever?” Sofia asked to Sirius out of curiosity as she brushed her hair.

“I sure hope not, then I truly would go insane” Sirius answered as he buttoned up his shirt.

“The ministry won't keep chasing you, they can't” Sofia said as she watched Sirius get dressed.

“As long as they think I'm guilty, they won't stop until I am dead in the ground” Sirius said putting his arm through the sleeve of his blazer. Sofia hearing his words looked to the floor sadly. Sirius finished dressing and turned back to Sofia on the bed. Walking to her he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Don't you worry, not going to happen” and Sirius kissed the top of her head as he skipped out of the room and down he stairs. Sofia sighed. How could she not worry. Her life seemed to revolve around Sirius. She had nothing else.

* * *

 

Thefollowing day, the house still full, had everyone cleaning the final rooms in the house. Sofia and Molly were in a room on there own, large rubber gloves and spray bottles in hand. Sofia taking off her mask as she tossed a doxy into the bucket on the floor.

“I'm surprised I have not seen Remus for a while. He used to come round nearly every day” Molly said as she put the lid back onto the bucket.

“Remus and Sirius have fallen out” Sofia said quietly.

“They have? Why?” Molly asked and looked to the door as Sirius walked past singing loudly.

“God rest ye merry hippogriffs, let nothing you dismay” His voice floating into the room as he disappeared down the corridor.

“About something that happened back in the day” Sofia answered and Sirius walked back past the door carrying a large full rubbish bag. No doubt full of old Black family relics.

“For Sirius will keep you safe, upon this Christmas day. And save you from the Minister, whose mind has gone astray” Sirius continued to sing happily.


	7. The Days Before

 There was silence around the table between Sirius, Sofia and Remus. All sipping the Firewhiskey as they waited for the first to speak. Sirius continuing to glare at Remus across the table, while Remus was closely inspecting a knot in the wood.

“Okay someone needs to speak” Sofia said, becoming infuriated by the silence.

“Why doesn't Remus start by telling us why he sold you out” Sirius said staring intently at Remus, who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I was like everybody else, I believed Sirius had been the cause of James and Lily's deaths, killing Peter and those Muggles. Everybody thought you were the Secret Keeper” Remus said

“But you didn't come after me Remus, you went after Sofia” Sirius stated.

“I know, I wasn't thinking, I thought maybe she was in hiding so no one would catch her” Remus said.

“I told her to go into hiding to keep her safe. When Voldemort would think I was Secret Keeper I didn't want him going after Sofia to get at me” Sirius said to him.

“I came to realise that soon after she was taken by the Ministry. I tried to get her out, but the Ministry's feelings for me had not changed. Wanting nothing to do with me-”

“Don't make this a sob story about you” Sirius spat angrily to him.

“I had no idea what Bagnold was doing, never would I think she would use the Cruciatus Curse” Remus spoke, trying to make up for him wrong doings.

“Yeah well she did” Sirius snapped.

“Sirius” Sofia spoke up, wanting to hear Remus out. Sirius falling quiet as he let Remus carry on.

“When I heard you weren't in the Ministry any more, I tried to find you, I tracked you to St Mungos but you were already gone. From there, you were gone, I heard you fought for Sirius' innocence, but I didn't know where you were.” Remus said softly.

“So, how did you find me in the first place, when the Aurors took me?” Sofia asked Remus and he finally looked at her.

“You were already being watched by the Ministry, they knew you were in Dorset, they just did not have an exact location.” Remus answered.

“So how did you end up on my doorstep” Sofia asked him.

“Strix” Remus replied. “I saw him flying around the house you were in” Sofia sighed at Remus' words.

“I told him not to come find me” Sofia said. Strix had always been a good owl, but he was stubborn and was not always to do as he was told.

“Followed him and well, found you” Remus finished. Sofia sighed, looking at the whiskey in her glass.

“Blood owl” Sirius mumbled.

“James gave him to me” Sofia said

“Yeah, because he realised what a poor excuse for an owl he was” Sirius said looking to Sofia

“He wasn't that bad” Sofia exclaimed.

“Not that bad?! Do you remember what he did when you helped with James and Lily's wedding invitations? You gave him five to send...five, he failed to send any of them to the right house, one of them ended up at the very top of Scotland” Sirius stated.

“Okay he wasn't great, but everybody got there invitations eventually” Sofia said sitting back in the chair.

“Still a bloody rubbish owl” Sirius said and finished the whiskey in his glass.

“Do you two remember when you both hated each other?” Remus asked, moving the subject away from himself. Sirius and Sofia looking to one another before back to Remus.

“Hated each other? When?” Sirius asked, baffled.

“Our fourth year” Remus answered and Sofia nodded.

“I remember what you are talking about” Sofia said and Sirius looked to her

“Remember what? I don't remember hating you” Sirius still completely confused.

“Just before the Christmas holidays, the school had a ball” Remus said looking to Sirius, still clueless.

“A week before you asked me to go with you” Sofia said also looking to Sirius “I was so excited, I got a new dress, got my hair done, couldn't believe it, finally he asked me!” Sofia smiled thinking about how happy she had been to be asked to a ball by Sirius Black, I waited in the entrance hall, saw James and some other girl...oh who was it?” Sofia thought but shook her head “Anyway, they went in together, Remus you had a date as well...Felicity Trumble” Sofia smiled to Remus

“Tubby Trumble!” Sirius shouted. “She was a big girl, didn't she ask you, pinned you in a corner, couldn't get away” Sirius laughed.

“Oh shut up” Remus mumbled, blushing.

“I hear she has lost all the weight now, doing very well” Sofia noted mid story “Anyway yeah, So I was waiting in the entrance hall. And who did I see, running across the courtyard” Sofia said and looked to Sirius, raising her eyebrow, look of disgust on her face. “You, with Ruth Bolstad” It was Sirius' turn to blush now.

“Ah yes” He whispered, remembering the night now.

“Yeah, you left me high and dry, I was furious, so, to get you back I got with Jae Lewzin” Sofia said, almost feeling proud. “We sent letters over the holidays and I hung out with him when school started in January. I did everything I could to annoy you, and it worked.”

“mm I know” Sirius muttered “He was such a slimey git”

“He was actually very nice, but a bit clingy” Sofia noted “But it worked in annoying you. Whether I hated you I think that is a strong word, but I was pissed that's for sure. Thought you were an asshole that year.” Sofia said looking to Sirius.

“You still fancied me though” Sirius smirked and Sofia shrugged

“Meh, I went off you for a bit” Sofia said nonchalantly

“Really?” Sirius said, looking at her, worry on his face but he also felt bad. No one had told him how much of an ass he had been in school. Well plenty told him he was an idiot but he didn't care. For Sofia to tell him she hated him. That hit hard. Looking down sadly at the table.

“Oh cheer up Sirius, it was a long time ago, plus you deserved it” Sofia told him.

“That's true, you needed knocking down a peg, you thought you were the king of Hogwarts” Remus put in

“Don't you start” Sirius warned as he finished his drink and poured another. Remus holding his hands up, not wanting any trouble.

“We had some good times as well, remember sixth year, my sixth year, you two were in your fifth year. We all snick into Hogsmeade, raided through Zonko's and Honeyduke's before we spent the day at the Shrieking Shack” Sofia smiled looking between them both.

“Oh yea, that was fun, didn't wormtail say he was going to live there, do the place up?” Sirius laughed.

“Yeah, only as James had snuck a bottle of Firewhiskey in and Peter drank most of it, he was just gone. Watching you and James carry him back to school was hilarious” Sofia laughed “When Lily found out from Remus the next day that Peter was so hung over, she was so angry at James. The insults she threw at him, when he was there and when she was just with me. I didn't think she would ever get with him” Sofia said.

“Well, when James calmed down in our final year” Remus said.

“Speaking of, I don't want to sound mean but what made Dumbledore make James head boy, he isn't the likely choice. I mean Lily being head girl yeah, but you were prefect Remus.” Sofia said looking to Remus with curiosity.

“I think Dumbledore had faith that he would calm down, and he did, okay not around Snape, but that's Snape. Nothing will stop those two going at one another” Remus said, hearing the floor creak in the hallway. It seemed that those in the living room were now going to bed. Sofia looked to the clock on the wall.

“Right, bed for me” Sofia finished her drink and stood up. “I will let you men talk” She smiled and kissed Remus' cheek before kissing Sirius' lips. “Night” She smiled.

“Goodnight” Remus said happily to her as Sofia left. Sirius watching her go.

“Things good between you two?” Remus asked and Sirius brought his eyes from the door to Remus.

“Course, had a couple of slip up but we are still on a rocky road. Getting better though” Sirius said “I sure missed the sex while locked up in Azkaban” he chuckled. The whiskey can starting to take affect.

“Oh don't, I do not want to know” Remus cringed.

“Oh it is so good!” Sirius grinned.

“Stop!” Remus called and Sirius just laughed, playing with him. “Okay fine, you have a good sex life, but I hope it's more than that” Remus said

“Course it is, I love her to bits, I wouldn't be with her if I didn't. Trust me. If it was anyone else I would have told them to go, not wanting to put them in danger. But Sofia is tough, she knows her stuff, she knows what she is in for with me. I mean she was training to be a Hit Wizard back in the day, they don't take any old mug off the street. But I admire her. After everything and she is still here. I am a lucky man” Sirius boasted.

“Are you going to ask her again?” Remus asked

“Ask her what?” Sirius wondered.

“To marry you” Remus stated as if it could be any other question.

“Oh, I think, well to be honest. I want to, don't get me wrong. But having the Ministry over my shoulder is not exactly ideal. Once I can step out of those doors a free man. Then I will marry her. Have lots of kids, make up properly for time lost” Sirius said thoughtfully.

“Think she will wait” Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

“Yeah, I know the situation isn't great, and well if she did find someone else then... I’d be pissed.” Sirius smirked. “No, we don't need marriage to tell people we love each other and are a couple”

“No, ust tell people the details of your sex life...that'll work” Remus mumbled.

“Too right” Sirius laughed “But hey, what about you? Surely someone has caught your eye” Sirius said looking to Remus.

“Hmm oh no, I stay clear, less trouble” Remus shook his head, sitting back in the chair.

“Come on Moony, don't let the wolf in you stop you finding someone, you're a nice guy, you need someone looking after you” Sirius stated clearly

“Just drop it Sirius okay” Remus said, tired. “I should get off, it's late” Remus stood up from the table.

“Hey sorry mate, stay the night, I didn't mean to upset ya” Sirius apologised.

“No, no it's alright, the house is full enough without me. I will see you another day” Remus said and with a final wave he left the dining room and out of the house.

Sirius watched him go and shrugged, clearing up the glasses. Putting the whiskey bottle back into the cabinet before climbing the stairs to join Sofia in bed.


	8. Revelations

 The Christmas holidays were over, for the first week Sirius had been in a bit of a grump. He hadn't wanted Sirius Harry to go. Sofia tried to cheer him up but Sirius was determined to be in a mood.

But the silence in the house did not last long.

“The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban” Sofia spoke, sat at the table in Grimmauld Place. Reading from the Daily Prophet. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur and 'Mad-eye' looking on. “Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.” Sofia continued, the room silent. “We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped said Fudge last night.”

“Oh here we go” Sirius muttered sitting back in his chair folding his arms across his chest. Hearing Sofia carry on reading aloud.

“Nor do we think two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it is likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.” Sofia finished the article and tossed it across the table. Silence echoing around the room.

Everyone realised this was the beginning.

Sofia looked across the table to Sirius who was slouched in the chair staring at the wood.

“So, now what?” Molly finally spoke up, looking at the solemn faces around the room.

“We keep going” Mad-eyes gruff voice called.

“Ten of Voldemort's most loyal followers have just broken out of Azkaban, the Dementors have joined him, clearly Voldemort is growing in strength and numbers incredibly quickly.” Remus said having been deep in thought.

“We fight back, no more waiting around, no more planning, we go after him now” Sirius piped up. Coming out of his stoney silence.

“Sirius, we cant, we don't know Voldemort's location, we don't know where the Azkaban escapees are. Plus we can't forget Harry. He is after Harry, even Harry is starting to realise it now, he isn't daft” Sofia said very bluntly to Sirius.

“I know that” Sirius snapped, frustration in his voice.

“Be realistic” Sofia letting the reply wash over her. She knew how frustrated he was, stuck in the house, not able to really join in on the action. “We go out there now, we have nothing, Voldemort has spies everywhere, even in the Ministry they will be present. What do you really think we can do? Especially you, the Ministry will be on you the moment you leave this house. How is that going to help” Sofia said looking at Sirius who slammed his fist down in anger, causing everyone but 'Mad-eye' to jump.

“I don't care, I have to do something!” Sirius shouted, on his feet and stormed out of the kitchen. Sofia didn't blame Sirius for his outburst. She just watched the empty doorway. Hearing Arthur Weasley clear his throat.

“Right, well, I think that is enough for one night” Arthur said standing from his chair. The others took the hint and followed suit. Molly looked to Sofia as she stood from the table.

“Sofia?” Molly said and Sofia snapped her eyes from the doorway to the woman beside her.

“Sorry Molly” Sofia got to her feet.

“Will you be okay?” Molly asked with concern but Sofia smiled.

“Yes, don't worry, you and Arthur get home it's getting late” Sofia said and gave Molly a hug. Breaking away Molly nodded.

“Goodnight” Molly said and left the house with Arthur.

* * *

 

Once left on her own, Sofia went up the stairs in the bedroom. Seeing the door closed, she knocked. After hearing no reply Sofia opened the door but the room was empty.

“Sirius?” Sofia called, stepping out of the bedroom checking the study. “Sirius” Sofia called, the study being empty. Panic setting in as she searched the house. Pleading that Sirius had not left. He wasn't that stupid...was he?

Heart racing, she sprinted up the staircase checking every room.

“SIRIUS! Sofia cried, sweat on her brow. Reaching the attic, she charged through the door. Breathing heavy and gave a great sigh of relief when she saw Sirius sat with Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

Sirius span around when Sofia fell through the door.

“Sirius you scared the hell out of me! I thought you had run off” Sofia double over, catching her breath.

“I'm not that stupid” Sirius said as he stood by Buckbeak's side.

“I know you aren't stupid Sirius, I was just worried” Sofia said standing straight and looking to Sirius across the filthy room. Feathers, dead animals and faeces everywhere. Seeing Sirius' face, he wasn't happy, knowing he was in a mood with her. “Want me to leave you alone?” Sofia asked. Sirius replying with a shrug. “Okay” Sofia nodded sadly, turning to the door she stepped through but stopped when Sirius spoke.

“Going to run off again? Picking up a habit of that” Sirius sneered. The sadness quickly left Sofia and she snapped around to face him.

“How dare you!” Sofia shouted. Storming over to Sirius, slapping her palm to his cheek. The hit causing Sirius to lose his balance and fall backwards. “You think all this is easy for me! You aren't the only one stuck you know!” Sofia exclaimed.

“You aren't trapped in here like me!” Sirius just as loudly returned. Buckbeak getting up from the floor and moving to the other side of the room to get away from the shouting.

“No i'm not trapped, I can leave whenever I want. But I don't” Sofia said. “Because I am here, I am with you through all of this”

“I know” Sirius interrupted. “I hate being stuck in here”

“I know you do Sirius” Sofia said softly now “I live here as well” Seeing Sirius' cheek turning bright red. “I know after all your time trapped in Azkaban only to be trapped inside these walls, in another prison.” Sofia said, her voice starting to crack, tears forming at her eyes. “I'm not going to pretend to know the horrors you went through, the pain of 12 years locked in a tiny cell with nothing” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Sirius. Shoulders sagging, Sirius watched the floor. “But is it really that bad here? In a home, with people who love you. It's not everything you want, but it's something right?” Sofia just stared at Sirius. She was fighting everyday to try and keep him happy.

Sofia sighed and rubbed her face before she moved to sit on the window sill. “We keep going round in circles Sirius, I'm tired” Sofia gazed to the floor sadly. And Sirius, finally dragging his head up, looked to Sofia.

“Are you going to leave me?” Sirius asked, full of worry and Sofia groaned with frustration.

“God Sirius!” Sofia becoming frustrated, quickly moving across the room by the door. “How many times do I have to tell you that I love you. I'm not leaving you” Sofia started to pace the floor. “I didn't spend six years fighting for you innocence for fun. You might have lost 12 years of your life. But I did as well. I pined, dammit I wanted anything to get you back. I even thought of doing something to get thrown into Azkaban. Just to see you” Sofia getting herself worked up, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. “I HATED MYSELF!” Suddenly shouting, Making Sirius jump. “I hated that I was so crazy about you that I Couldn't go on. And losing Eva. I wanted it to end, I tried to end it all” Sofia's voice became quiet and she leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. “Then I hated myself for trying it” She sighed. Sirius wanted to approach but he couldn't. He had never really thought about what she would have gone through. He thought she would have moved on.

“Did you...” Sirius paused in his question, hesitant to ask. But he often pondered about the answer. “Did you move on? Did you find someone else?” Sirius asked in a whisper. Nervous about the answer.

Sofia didn't answer straight away but she sighed.

“No, I didn't move on” Sofia answered. “But I was with someone for a short time” Sofia said honestly. Sirius' heart sank, he shouldn't have thought that Sofia would never find someone. Yet it still stunk.

“Right” Sirius croaked, throat suddenly dry.

“We were together for two years” Sofia continued.

“How come you split up with him?” Sirius asked. Two years, that must have been serious surely

“It just didn't work out. It sounds cheesy but. He wasn't you. He was sweet, funny, really caring, romantic. I suppose he was perfect really. Just not perfect for me.” Sofia said, remembering when she was with him. “Ended on good terms. A week later...you came back into my life. You escaped from Azkaban. So my world changed again.” Sofia finished and she looked up to Sirius who was staring down at her. Seeing the sadness in his eyes. Slowly, Sofia got to her feet. Moving over to Sirius and took hold of his hands. “I want to take you somewhere” Sofia said and guided him out of the attic.

“But I can't leave the house” Sirius said as he held her hand, walking down the staircase. Sofia pausing to turn around and look at him.

“You're an Animagus aren't you” Sofia said.

“Course, but the Ministry will be watching” Sirius spoke and Sofia led Sirius to the front door before once against turning to face him.

“I know you went to Kings Cross to see Harry off last year, so don't try and hide that” Sofia said and Sirius reddened. “So I am taking you out. I was going to go as my own form as well but I would look a little off walking with you, So I am just a woman walking her dog” Sofia stated.

“Okay” Sirius replied but paused. “Wait...when did you become an Animagus?” He asked.

“After you, James and Peter. It took me a while on my own but I did it eventually” Sofia said.

“Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?!” Sirius questioned and Sofia chuckled.

“You never asked” Sofia smiled and she stepped back from him. “Alright, here goes” and Sofia changed into her Animagus form.

“Wow” Sirius gasped. Looking to the animal in front of him.

A pure white, stunningly beautiful Arctic wolf. Thick white fur so soft to touch as Sirius ran his fingers through. Piercing eyes, seeing that one was gold and the other a brown with a hint of green. They were mesmerising. The wolf pushing her body against Sirius' legs, rubbing her head on siriu's thigh.

“Why did you never tell me. You're beautiful” Sirius said as the wolf came away. “You gotta howl for me” Sirius grinned. The wolf growled in reply but putting her head back, an ear splitting howl erupted from deep within her. Knocking Sirius back. The noise was beautiful but eerie at the same time. When she stopped, Sirius grinned.

“That was amazing” Sirius said and Sofia transformed back into her usual self.

“Right, can we go now?” Sofia said smiling to Sirius who was grinning like a cheshire cat. “Come on...walkies” Sofia laughed and opened the front door. Sirius growled as he transformed into his dog form and walked out the door. Giggling to herself, she followed the dog onto the street. Glancing around, seeing there was no one else around. It was the middle of the night after all.

Sofia led Sirius into the park. Holding open the gate, she let the dog walk through before following. Walking into the thick trees, Sirius followed and he transformed back into his human form.

“Come here” Sofia held her hand and took a hold of Sirius'. As soon as there skin touched they were gone. Apparating away.

In seconds they arrived. Sirius opened his eyes. Feeling a sudden wind against him he looked around and was speechless. The morning sun warm against the back of his neck, all around him he saw a sea of green. Nothing but trees and fields. It was beautiful. No houses, no paths, roads, no people.

“Where are we?” Sirius asked, spinning around, trying to take everything in.

“Italy, I lived here when I left London. I would come here to think” Sofia said softly, watching the sun slowly rise from behind the hill. She always dreamt of being able to bring Sirius here. “I used to gaze at the sky and the stars and talk. To you. Imaging you could hear me, you would see the same clouds and the same stars when I sat here. It just made me feel a bit closer to you” Sofia just watched the clouds float above her. Not noticing Sirius approach, wrapping his arms around her waist. Looking down from the sky she looked at Sirius in front of her.

“I'm close now, I'm here now” Sirius whispered and kissed her softly.

Once the kiss was broken, Sofia rested her head on Sirius' chest. Listening to his heart. Rhythmical, peaceful. The need for sleep was starting to catch up on her.

Sensing she was tired, Sirius came away and looked to Sofia's tired face.

“Come on, let's get you home and get some sleep.” Sirius said, also not wanting it to be daylight when they got back. Sofia nodded and in a blink of an eye they were back in the park. Sirius instantly changing back into a dog.

Both walking out of the park, the sun only just creeping above the houses as they crossed the road.

Sirius watched Sofia opened the door of 12 Grimmauld Place and they went inside.

Once again shutting out the world behind them.


	9. Battle of the Wands

 The rain finally stopped, ground smelling of damp after a warm day. The ran had been unexpected, forecast for a dry evening. Sofia, in shirt and jeans was tugging at the clothing on her body, her t-shirt clinging to her skin as she was soaked through.

“You know Kingsley, I am not so sure about this task right now” Sofia complained, tying her hair back up into a ponytail.

Sofia and Kingsley arrived on the streets of Shrewsbury 5 hours ago. Since then they had both been hunting a well known Deatheater Fenrir Greyback. The Order of the Phoenix had heard rumours of a Deatheater, a Werewolf roaming the streets at night, attacking Muggles. Tearing them from there home and torturing them. So Sofia and Kingsley left to find him and take care of him.

The search had brought them to the edge of town. A derelict building, windows boarded, parts of the walls falling down. Graffiti of all profanities written on the brick.

Sitting behind a dumpster that held a foul odour. Clearly the city was not keen on emptying regularly.

“He better be here. I will never get this stench from my clothes” Sofia said, sniffing her shirt arm, grimacing at the rotten smell.

“I assure you Sofia, my information will be correct” Kingsley justified. Both crouched watching the building opposite them. There was a tiny flickering light through a single window. The only life to be seen in the city.

“Then let's go get him” Sofia spoke and checking the area quickly, she sprinted across the road. Splashing in the puddles but she hugged the shadows. All the time her eyes watching for any sign of movement. Once Sofia was safely across, Kingsley followed. Falling in beside her.

Edging across the wall, Sofia approached the door. Seeing a rusty old padlock she took out her wand from her waist and aimed it at the lock. A jet of white light hitting the lock and with a click, it dropped to the floor. Looking to Kingsley beside her Sofia nodded, it was time to go in. Slowly, Sofia opened the door, with a creak of it's hinges the door swung open.

Sofia silently crept inside. Darkness enveloping her as she moved through the building. Rubble, broken bottles and glass scattering the floor. Sofia was careful where she stepped, not making a sound as herself and Kingsley searched the building. Seeing the light ahead get brighter she gripped her wand tight in her hand, ready for anything. Reaching the doorway she gave Kingsley another silent nod. Seeing he was ready. Wand held high, Sofia rushed into the room.

 

Blinded momentarily by the light she looked around. Nothing, no one.

“You said you trusted your source!” Sofia shouted at Kingsley who was just as dumbfounded.

“I, I did” Kingsley replied.

“Put your trust in the wrong person I think” A third voice spoke from the shadows. Spinning around, Sofia pointed her wand into the darkness of the voice.

“You have put yourself into a bad position Greyback, two against one.” Sofia called to the shadows.

“Try six” The voice spoke once more. Sofia hesitated and looked up around her. On a ledge above her, six figures in long black robes stepped out of the shadows. Circling them. “Not so mouthy not are we McGregor” It was Augustus Rookwood, she could never forget the pockmarked face of the Deatheater. Around Rookwood, Sofia saw Rololphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback and two others whom Sofia had not encountered before.

“We have ourselves a nice little prize here boys” Greyback snarled, eyeing Sofia and flashed his teeth making Sofia grimace.

“You are wrong to think you can take us so easily” Sofia spoke, her voice quivered but she took a deep breath. Two against six, she could do that. They could do that.

“Oh listen to her, the sound of your boots shaking is almost deafening” Lestrange said, edging closer to Sofia and Kingsley.

“Take another step” Kingsley threatened and Lestrange laughed.

“Weak words Shacklebolt” Lestrange said and aimed his wand at Kingsley. Sofia looked at the Deatheaters surrounding them. Neither of them stood a chance unless they did something.

Sofia glanced above her to the crumbling ceiling, thinking quickly.

“Don't even think about it McGregor”Came Dolohov's voice. Sofia looking to him.

“Don't know what you are talking about Dolohov” Sofia replied to him.

“Oh you think you are so clever-” Dolohov didn't get a chance to continue. Sofia shot her wand upwards, a cloud of smoke billowing from the roof.

“Kingsley! Run!” Sofia shouted pushing Kingsley out the door. Rumbling above their heads as the bricks started falling.

Sprinting down the corridors, Sofia heard the pounding of feet behind them, dodging out the way as a spell flew past her, exploding the bricks. Breath quickening, Sofia ran as fast as her feet would go, aiming spells behind her, she could not see them but she could hear them.

“This way!” Sofia ran around a corner, only hoping that was the way out. The walls constantly exploding around them, rubble hitting them both, cutting there skin. Heart pounding, Sofia saw the light ahead, the exit, freedom. With Kingsley just ahead, they both ran as fast as they could.

Just as the moonlight was about to hit them, Sofia was knocked backwards.

“Oh this game is becoming fun” Greyback spoke as he stood straight. Having landed just in front of the door, stopping them both. Grabbing Kingsley by the front of his robes and tossing him away like a rag doll. Then pushing Sofia hard in her chest, causing her to fly backwards. Severely winded, and sure of a few broken ribs. A laughter filling her eats as she got back to her feet.

“Oh why bother, you are outnumbered. You do not stand a chance.” Lestrange spoke, his voice calm, quiet and commanding.

“Oh I'm stronger than you think Rodolphus” Sofia stood tall, standing her ground.

“Enough of this!” Barked Dolohov. Without another word, he took out his wand. Avada Ked-” Suddenly Dolohov dived out of the way, a large section of concrete flying towards him. Diving away just in time but he was knocked off his feet by a jet of light from Kingsley's wand. Dolohov disappearing behind a wall. The Deatheater's were angry now. Light flying in all directions. It was a blur of wands as Kingsley and Sofia duelled the five men surrounding them. Sofia blocked a spell aimed at Kingsley before quickly sending one back, taking out one of the men she did not know. Now down to four it was equalling out. From the corner of her eye Sofia saw Kingsley in a heated battle.

Turning back to the man in front of her, Sofia quickly realised she made a mistake. A fist flying into the side of her face, stumbling backwards tasting blood she saw Greyback looming down on her. He had snuck up on her in the brief second she looked to Kingsley.

“You always looked so tasty” Greyback growled, licking his lips.

“Not a chance” Sofia stated, blood dipping down from her eyebrow. Greyback snarled and he dove forwards. Sofia span out of the way. Sending a spell at the fourth Deatheater before he had a chance, seeing him fall backwards and slump to the floor. Greyback charged at her now, but Sofia's attention was brought to a spell that flew over Greybacks shoulder towards her. Without thinking, Sofia threw her own spell back. Seeing Kingsley on the floor but that was the last thing she saw.

A massive explosion rocked the building, smoke billowing as the bricks crumbled to the ground. Silence echoed around the city once the smoke settled. The house coming to life, doors opening as their residents left to see what had disturbed their slumber.

* * *

 

“SOFIA!” Tonks voice shouted as she stumbled over a pike of bricks. It was only minutes after the dust settled that Order members arrived, as well as Ministry officials. A massive explosion in the middle of the night was not going to go unnoticed.

“I found him!” Remus Lupin shouted as he was throwing bricks aside, pulling Kingsley out of the rubble. “He's alive” Remus said as Ministry workers rushed to aid him in getting Kingsley free. “Not in great shape, get him to St Mungos” Remus said and he was gone. Getting the help he needed. Jerking to look behind him. Remus saw a figure pull free, glancing to Remus the man smiled before apparating away. “Dolohov” Remus whispered. Moving to help search for Sofia.

“There” Came Mad-eye's voice, standing and pointing to a large pile of bricks. “Be careful or they may crush her” Moody advised as Lupin and Tonks quickly started moving bricks. It took a few minutes before they heard a sign of life.

“Stop!” Remus called as he uncovered Sofia's face. She was awake. “Sofia, can you hear me?” Remus asked. Sofia slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the dust. She let out a pained groan before coughing, spitting up blood. “Hold on Sofe, we're going to get you out.” Carefully not they took the bricks away.

“Remus” Tonks had stopped, staring down at Sofia. Remus stopping and looked at what Tonks had brought to his attention too.

“Oh no” Remus whispered, staring down at Sofia's body.

“What do we do Remus?!” Tonks voice full of worry. Jumping when Sofia touched her hand, looking down seeing she was trying to put something into her own hand. Opening her fingers, Sofia dropped her pendant Sirius had given her, covered in blood, into Tonks palm.

“Give this to him, please” Sofia croaked, struggling to speak. “Please” She begged. Tonks, tears in her eyes, nodded.

“Don't give up, not yet, please, keep fighting” Tonks pleaded. Looking too her face, not wanting her to die. But her eyes looked to her body. A steel pole sticking out of her chest, blood continuing to pour as Sofia became ever paler.

“We are going to get you to St Mungos okay, you are going to be fine” Remus said firmly but watched as Sofia's eyes fell closed. Heart slowing, falling into the darkness.


	10. The Confrontation

 Sirius would never forget the moment Remus Lupin charged into his living room at Grimmauld Place. He should have been asleep but with Sofia away, Sirius could not help but worry.

“Sirius!” Remus shouted, appearing in the doorway of the living room, doubling over to regain his breath as if he had just run a marathon. “Sirius, I'm so sorry” Remus stood up straight and looked to Sirius. Sirius, confused, also stood from his armchair.

“Sorry? Remus...what are you sorry for?” Sirius questioned, panic rising in his voice.

“It's Sofia...she's...she's” Remus struggled to find the words.

“No” Sirius shook his head and started to pace the room. “No! She is not dead. NO! She can't” Sirius shouted, tears instantly falling. “WHERE IS SHE?!” Sirius bellowed at Remus, his sadness changing to anger.

“St Mungos, she was taken to St Mungos” Remus answered. Sirius quickly left the living room and headed for the front door. “No Sirius! Wait please” Remus ran after him, grabbing his arm and stopped Sirius in his tracks. “The Ministry are all over the hospital, they will catch you”

“I DON'T CARE!” Sirius shouted, pulling his arm from Remus' grip. “I have to see her” Sirius was about to open the door when a pop and rush of blue light stopped him. Turning around, he and Remus gazed at the blue ball of light swirling in front of them in the hallway.

“She is alive, she is alive and fighting. The Ministry are here. Come to the shadows and you can see her” The mystical voice spoke from the light and with another pop it was gone.

“Daniel” Sirius whispered and looked at Remus. “Daniel, Sofia's brother, he works at St Mungos as a healer” Sirius chirped. Sofia was alive. She was going to be okay.

“Come to the shadows. What does that mean?” Remus questioned thinking of the cryptic clue.

“He means the back alley behind the hospital” Sirius clarified.

“Are you really going to go, are you sure you want to take the risk?” Remus asked Sirius, concerned for his friend.

“Remus, I am not going to let the woman I love fight for her life on her own. I don't care what the Ministry to do me, but I will fight to the death so I can see her” Sirius, very sternly stated. And without another word, Sirius stepped out of the front door and apparated to St Mungos.

* * *

 

Reappearing in a quiet dark alleyway, Sirius slowly approached the exit, the street was quiet but Sirius looked at the tall old building in front of him.

“Psst!” A hushed voice called. Sirius looked away from the high windows to a man stood by the corner of the building, waving Sirius over to him. Looking up and down the street, Sirius ran across to the man.

“Daniel” Sirius greeted him, shaking his hand.

“Sirius inside, quickly” Daniel ushered Sirius through a doorway. Entering the building, walking beside the man, it had been 15 years since Sirius last saw Daniel. He had barely aged. Even at 42 years old the man still had his shirt thick dirty blonde hair, his bright green eyes still holding that mischievous sparkle and his ever present cheeky grin. Although no longer that muscular young man, Daniel still held broad shoulders and his boyish good looks.

“How did you know where I was?” Sirius asked in a whisper, Daniel leading Sirius through dark empty corridors. Daniel on high alert, constantly looking around him.

“Sofia, she told me everything some months ago. I was shocked. But I had to believe her, no matter how crazy it seemed” Daniel said quietly. Suddenly putting a hand out to stop Sirius. Looking around a corner. A Ministry guard was hovering, but after a moment he walked away and the route was clear. “It took some convincing, but she is my sister and I trust her word.

“Is she okay?” Sirius finally asked and Daniel looked to him, hesitating to answer.

“Alive” Daniel whispered.

“Alive. You keep saying that but you aren't telling me what happened, what is wrong with her?” Sirius said, voice rising.

“Sirius please” Daniel pleaded. “I don't know what happened. I only know she was in serious trouble. I was not sure if I could save her. But I was not about to let my sister die. I have done all I can, I just hope you can help now” Daniel said as he came to a halt outside a door.

“Has she woken up?” Sirius asked, heart quickening, suddenly feeling nervous as he looked to the large wooden door.

“Not yet” Daniel replied and let Sirius enter first.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius slowly pushed open the door. In front of him he saw a frail Sofia, unconscious, a bandage wrapped around her chest. Her skin covered in cuts and bruises. Seeing a deep cut on her eyebrow.

“Oh Sofe” Sirius whispered and slowly he moved closer. Reaching out to touch her arm but he hesitated. Almost afraid to touch her in case he hurt her further. “Sofe, I'm here, I'm here” Sirius whispered, leaning down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

 

_ 12 Hours Later _

 

Sirius sat back in an armchair, half asleep as he stayed beside Sofia's bed. Since he had arrived, Sirius had not left Sofia's side. She had not woken yet but Sirius would stay until she did.

“Please sir she needs her rest” Daniel's voice called from the corridor outside Sofia's room. The voice jolting Sirius awake and he stared at the door.

“I must speak with her at once Mr McGregor, Kingsley Shacklebolt was gone before I arrived and could question. Now I must know what happened.” Cornelius Fudge spoke as he pushed open the door.

“She had not yet regained consciousness” Daniel said, trying to stop Fudge from going inside, not wanting him to find Sirius. Fudge however, ignoring him walked straight inside..

“Then you wake her up” Fudge stated as he walked straight to Sofia's bed. Daniel hesitated, seeing only Sofia in the room. Sirius was gone. “Well” Fudge spoke again, bringing Daniel's focus back. Moving to Sofia's bedside he picked up a potion bottle. Pulling out the stopper he took a deep breath. He didn't want to cause more pain to his sister. Leaning over Sofia, Daniel poured a few drops into her mouth before placing the bottle back onto the table.

Daniel and Fudge staring at Sofia. It took a few minutes but Sofia's eyes started to flicker. Her fingers twitching.

“Sofe?” Daniel said quietly, inhaling deeply when Sofia opened her eyes.

“Miss McGregor?” Fudge asked, in not quite as soft a tone.

“Sirius” Sofia in a whisper spoke, mouth dry. Dazed and confused, everything was blurry around her.

“What did she say?!” Fudge frowned at Daniel.

“Nothing Minister, she is confused” Daniel said quickly and leaned closer to Sofia. “Sofe, you are in St Mungos, you had an accident, it's me, Daniel.” Daniel explained slowly to her.

“Daniel” Sofia whispered, her mind unclogging. “Kingsley, is he okay?” She asked in turn now.

“Mr Shacklebolt is no longer in St Mungos, when I do see him I shall be having words with the man.” Fudge stated in annoyance. “Now Miss McGregor I must know why you where in Shrewsbury, you do not work for the Ministry, you have no reason to be with Mr Shacklebolt.”

“What myself and Kingsley Shacklebolt do in out own time is of no concern with you Minister” Sofia interrupted, annoyed with the Minister.

“It does when a building explodes in the middle of the night. Now you need to tell me what happened” Fudge said, becoming irate.

“Or what Minister, you have lost control of Azkaban and your Deatheaters. What can you possibly threaten me with Minister” Sofia stared deep into Fudge, leaning forwards ignoring the pain as she looked into Fudge's eyes. “I dare you Minister, do your worst” Sofia finished and Fudge scowled, huffing and he turned on the spot. Leaving the room he slammed the door behind him.

Sofia let out a sigh, leaning back in the bed.

“Are you sure you should have riled the Minister up like that” Daniel said concerned.

“I'm not afraid of him, that man is a feeble inadequate excuse for a man, let alone Minister of Magic” Sofia spat.

“Ouch, it's true but harsh words there” Sirius' voice came as he walked to the bed, Daniel jumping.

“Where were you hiding?” Daniel asked as Sirius moved to Sofia and kissed her forehead gently.

“Oh I'm not giving away my secrets” Sirius smiled looking to Daniel.

“You were behind the door weren't you” Sofia said, eyebrow raised. Sirius looking to her, mouth opening and closing before he just grinned.

“Oh master of disguise you are” Daniel said, not quite so impressed now as he was earlier.

“You're making me look bad” Sirius smirked looking to Sofia.

“Trust me Sirius, you don't need my help for that” Sofia said as she sat up in the bed and Sirius scowled playfully.

“Anyway, how are you feeling?” Daniel asked and he checked Sofia's wounds.

“Like I have been hit by an Hungarian Horntail.” Sofia said quietly as she closed her eyes for a moment. She was in a lot of pain and very tired.

“Let me sort the pain out” Daniel said and he waved his wand over the wound in her chest. Feeling a warmth come over her body. Sirius watching, holding her hand tightly.

“What happened to Kingsley?” Sofia asked again.

“He's fine, bit banged up but he is back home.” Daniel answered. “he explained what he knew that had happened. You went looking for that werewolf, Fenrir Greyback?” Daniel looked at Sirius for confirmation and Sirius nodded to him. “But you were ambushed, you and Kingsley duelled them all but the last thing he remembered was duelling with Rodolphus Lestrange.” Daniel said as he stood up straight, covering Sofia again with the bed sheet.

“Yes, he was battling Lestrange while I was with Greyback and another, I think it was Macnair. I rid of Macnair but as Greyback was running at me, Lestrange sent a curse towards me, I returned it and the two spells hit each other. That caused the explosion. I don't remember any more after that” Sofia explained slowly. Sirius sitting by her side, only listening.

“They didn't find any Deatheater's there, they must have escaped before the Order arrived.” Daniel said and Sofia sighed.

“How did they know we would be there, clearly there are more in the Ministry working for Voldemort” Sofia said, thinking aloud.

“I think it would be best to speak to Mr Moody about that subject. But for now you need to rest” Daniel insisted. “Do you want anything to help you sleep?”

“No I will be fine” Sofia smiled to her brother.

“Alright, just promise me you will rest” Daniel said and Sofia chuckled.

“You have my word. I will behave” Sofia said.

“mmm” Daniel raised an eyebrow and walked to the door. “It's not you I am concerned about” Sirius looked to Daniel.

“Me! I'm always a good boy” Sirius said with a cheeky grin. Sofia just laughing as Daniel walked out the room. “Mr Moody” Sirius repeated and Sofia scoffed, both laughing and giggling. Sofia holding her chest but she smiled happily.

“I'm glad you're okay, I was scared I had lost you” Sirius whispered and Sofia looked to him.

“You won't get rid of me that easily” Sofia said and she kissed Sirius softly. “We have a lot more ahead yet” She added as she stroked his cheek. Sirius smiled warmly to her.

“You get some rest, I will be here, I'm not leaving your side for a second.” Sirius said stroking her hair, looking briefly to the cut on her eyebrow.

“Just don't get caught by the Ministry or anyone else okay, I don't want to be waking up to find out you have been tossed into Azkaban” Sofia said with concern in her voice.

“I promise Sofe, I'm not going anywhere” Sirius told her and out of his pocket he took out the bracelet Sofia had given to Tonks “I think you need this back.” Sirius said, wiping the dried blood onto his shirt that layered the silver of the necklace.

“It certainly kept me alive, protected me” Sofia said as she leaned forwards, allowing Sirius to fasten the necklace around her neck.

“There, perfect” Sirius smiled coming away and smiling to her. “Beautiful”

Sofia laughed “So you like me all battered and bruised.”

“Course not, but you are still beautiful Sofia. No matter what, I will never stop loving you, you will never cease to amaze me, and I will never give up on you” Sirius said and Sofia smiled.

“Such a kiss ass Sirius Black” Sofia chuckled and kissed his lips.


	11. Sirius' Frustration

 It was a week before Sofia was allowed to leave St Mungos. Daniel had been insistent that Sofia was 100% better before she could step out of the building. So now, finally home. Sofia let out a sigh of relief. Although she loved her brother, there was only so much she could take of the man.

Sirius closed the door behind them. He had stayed true to his word and not left Sofia for a second. So that led to Sirius looking rather rough. Heavy stubble coating his face, eyes dark from a lack of sleep.

“Glad to be out of that hospital” Sirius said as he followed Sofia to the dining room.

“You can say that again” Sofia said, she desperately wanted a shower. As she walked to the kettle she froze. Seeing her reflection in a mirror. “My god” Sofia, shocked by her appearance. Inspecting herself closer. Her normally sleek hair looking wild and untamed in a messy ponytail, a bruise lingering on her right cheekbone, but most noticeably was the scar on her left eyebrow. Pressing her finger above it she sighed.

“I think it makes you look hot” Sirius said seeing what Sofia was doing as he went to finish making a drink. Sofia scoffed at his remark. “Seriously, you look tough, strong and sexy as hell”

“Please Sirius, let me take a shower first” Sofia spoke.

“Oh listen to you, I remember the times when I would compliment you and you would throw it back in my face and call me an idiot” Sirius smirked as he poured two drinks once the kettle had boiled.

“Yes and I remember when you had short hair, even the thought of growing it longer disgusted you” Sofia stated as she watched him.

“I liked having short hair at the time” Sirius replied.

“Me too” Sofia said smiling to him as she left the dining room and went to have a shower. Sirius watching her go.

“Hmm” Sirius said to himself, thinking before he sat down, sipping his coffee.

* * *

 

That evening the house was full of people once more. But there was complete silence. Sofia sat beside Tonks, Sirius opposite her who sat beside Remus. Also sat at the table was Arthur and Molly, Kingsley, Mundungus and Mad-eye. But sitting at the end of the table was Snape. Sofia would frequently catch Sirius watching him. She knew he hated that Snape was part of the Order. But they had to be civil for Dumbledore's sake.

That was why they were here. Dumbledore had called everyone together for an emergency meeting. A meeting about Harry, about the Ministry, and about Umbridge. The meeting had started two hours ago. Everyone speaking about what they knew. Kingsley giving a lot of information due to his position in the Ministry. He had managed to bluff his way around Fudge which had not been difficult.

“Fudge is going to order your removal. He is determined to find a reason to make you leave and have Umbridge in charge.” Kingsley stated looking to Dumbledore as he sat at the head of the table.

“Dolores Umbridge is an unfortunate woman in an unfortunate position” Dumbledore said.

“She is Fudge's lapdop” Sirius stated.

“Speaking of dogs” Snape's voice came from behind them.

“Oh what now Snape” Sirius turned in his chair to face the man. “Why are you even here, you were meant to be helping Harry with his Occlumency, some teacher you are” Sirius spat back at him.

“I cannot help those who are too incompetent and arrogant to listen” Snape returned.

“Bullshit” Sirius shot from his chair and charged at Snape.

“Sirius! Severus! Be seated now” Dumbledore's voice rose. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Sirius snarled but he turned away, much to Snape's amusement as he watched Sirius sit down. “If you can be civil for a short while longer I would appreciate it” Dumbledore spoke before going back to the previous discussion.

“We have discovered the spy working within the Ministry for the Dark Lord, we are going to remove him quickly.” Moody said letting Sirius and Snape's anger wash over him.

“That is good news” Dumbledore nodded. Slowly he rose from the table. “I must return to the school. Severus, if you could please join me” He said as he walked to the door. Snape joining him, Sirius not taking his eyes from Snape for a second.

Once gone, Mundungus, Molly and Arthur quickly left also.

“Umbridge is destroying the school” Tonks said aloud.

“She will do all in her power to make sure the Ministry has control” Remus spoke looking to Tonks.

“It is all out of fear. Fudge has lost control of the Dementor's. Azkaban is in ruins with Dementor's on the loose. And now Dumbledore is trying to tell the world that Voldemort is back. Fudge is too scared to admit the possibility, here comes the greatest threat the wizarding world had known. Fudge has no idea what to do. And now he is no longer getting help from Dumbledore, he wants rid of him and to take Hogwarts. The last thing he can really control and have power over.” Sofia explained. Although everyone always knew it but no one really said it out loud.

“So what can we do?” Tonks questioned.

“There is not a lot we can really do” Remus said with a sigh.

With those last words everyone rose from the table. And one by one they left Grimmauld Place. Leaving Sirius and Sofia at the table in silence.

It was some time before either one of them spoke.

“We need to be doing something” Sirius spoke feeling agitated.

“Sirius don't get riled up, everyone is doing what they can” Sofia replied trying to calm him. Sirius just sighed. Thinking about Harry, he was having a tough time of it at the moment with not many people to talk to.

Sofia stood up from the table, moving around to Sirius, a hand on his shoulder and she kissed the top of his head.

“I'm going to bed” Sofia said and left the dining room. Sirius staying where he was, deep in thought.

* * *

 

It was late spring when the news came.

“This can't happen, what's going to happen to the students” Sirius called, outraged. “Where's Dumbledore now?!”

“Sirius calm yourself” Remus told him.

“How can I be calm Remus, Dumbledore was meant to be watching over harry, now he's gone what about Harry” Sirius was angry.

“As long as Harry keeps his head down and keeps on with his Occlumency lessons, he will be okay” Sofia said looking to Sirius.

“No, Harry can't go through this on his own, I won't let him” Sirius insisted.

“Sirius, don't get like this again, we all want to help Harry but it's more complicated then that. You know it is” Sofia said calmly but Sirius shook his head. Frustrated at being stuck inside the house being unable to help. Standing up he walked to his liquor cabinet, out of it he took his bottle of Firewhiskey and a tumblr, leaving the dining room to sulk on his own.

Sofia sighed shaking his head.

“You two get home, I will deal with him” Sofia said, Tonks turning to her.

“Are you sure?” She asked and Sofia nodded.

“Yeah, you head off” Sofia smiled to Tonks, hugging her friend, then Remus before bidding them goodnight. Once they were gone Sofia looked to the door where Sirius sulked inside. But shaking her head she walked away, leaving Sirius by himself for the night.


	12. The Department of Mysteries

_18 th June 1996_

 

“Oi!” Sofia shouted but she laughed. Turning away from the sink where she had been cleaning dishes from breakfast. Sirius had been in a playful mood since waking up. It made a nice change from his usual grumpiness. Jumping over a low stool Sofia chased Sirius around the dining room table. He had been flicking her bum with a kitchen towel, ignoring Sofia's requests for him to stop. Laughter filling the kitchen Sofia dived over the table. Pushing Sirius over and to the floor. Sirius flying onto his back, Sofia in his arms, winded but grinning.

“Alright alright, I will stop” Sirius breathed heavily, Sofia straddling his waist.

“Good, I didn't want to have to punish you” Sofia said as she climbed up off of Sirius and walked back to the sink.

“I always like it when you punish me” Sirius replied as he stood up from the stone floor.

“You are a dirty man Sirius Black” Sofia stated to him.

“I'm your dirty man” Sirius crept up behind Sofia and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Technically I am your toy boy” Sirius said to her and Sofia laughed.

“You are a year younger than me Sirius” Sofia said emptying the sink.

“I know, you are my sexy older woman” Sirius said kissing her neck but broke away when Sofia shot around to face him.

“You did not just sat that. Merlin's beard, urgh I feel about 90 now” Sofia pulled away and shivered, cringing at the thought.

“What! No, I didn't mean...okay it came out wrong” Sirius started to plead.

“Is that what you like, old ladies, mature beyond there age” Sofia raised her eyebrow, hands on her hips as she faced Sirius who looked embarrassed and distraught.

“No” Sirius croaked. “I didn't mean that at all” he squeaked but saw Sofia burst into laughter. She was teasing him.

“Oh Sirius, I'm kidding. You looked so scared.” Sofia continued to laugh as she walked up to Sirius and kissed his lips softly. Sirius however was hesitant. Stroking his cheek she chuckled. “Don't take everything so seriously” Sofia smiled as Sirius finally took a breath before smiling.

Leaning down Sirius grabbed hold of Sofia around her waist. Lifting her easily from the ground as he carried her to the living room. Tumbling onto the sofa, both laughing, Sirius made love to Sofia.

Ending up back in the bedroom after some time, Sirius sat up against the headboard, Sofia in his arms leaning against his chest. She was playing with Sirius' fingers, running her fingertips over his tattoo's. Sirius, smiling happily, nuzzled his face in Sofia's hair, taking in the scent. Sirius would imagine having these moments when he lay in Azkaban, but he never thought they would actually happen. Not after all these years.

Sofia paused, holding his hand.

“Do you remember back in your fifth year when you and James got into an argument with Gael Hunter and Jaden Murphy” Sofia smiled and Sirius took a breath, thinking.

“Outside the Quidditch pitch, Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin. And well they were pretty pissed.” Sirius smiled remembering.

“Well it didn't help you and James taunting them. And before you say they deserved it, neither of them did anything to you, or to James” Sofia smirked.

“Still” Sirius said and Sofia laughed.

“Are you still hung up on what happened, because they beat you in a duel” Sofia turned to face Sirius and smiled to him.

“Only by default” Sirius stated.

“Only by default” Sofia laughed “he hexed you, you got covered in boils and ran to the nurse shouting how hideous you looked” Sofia smirked. “You know” Sofia leaned close to his neck, pressing her finger against his skin. “I think you still have a scar” Sofia said.

“What!” Sirius jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom to inspect his neck in the mirror. Sofia laughing as she watched Sirius.

“I don't see anything” Sirius frowned and turned walking out of the bathroom back to the bed. “That's mean” Sirius said as he climbed onto the bed, crawling over Sofia, looking down at her naked breasts. “I'm a changed man”

“What, not as shallow or self centered” Sofia looked up at him, raising her arms above her head as she rested against the pillow.

“i remember Halloween ball, I was a mummy, James was a zombie and Remus of course a werewolf. You I believe was a very sexy fairy, which isn't very Halloweenie, but very easy on the eyes” Sirius leaned down kissing her neck. “But” Sirius leaned up looking down to her. “You got your dress caught in your chair when you stood up, your dress ripped. The entire school got one hell of a look at your ass. In all it's glory.” Sirius smirked but Sofia looked away sadly.

“i was mortified, so embarrassed. I wouldn't leave my dorm for a week” Sofia whispered.

“If I had your bum I would be walking around the school naked, all the time” Sirius said to her and Sofia laughed.

“If you could have, you would have done that anyway Sirius” Sofia said looking to him. Laughing, Sirius kissed her lips.

“True” Sirius said kissing her again but paused. “Did you hear something?” he asked and Sofia was quiet, listening before she shook her head.

“I don't hear anything” Sofia replied and Sirius shrugged, kissing Sofia again. Sofia pulling Sirius down before rolling on top of him.

* * *

 

Siriussat down at the table, looking across to Sofia as they both ate. Hair wet from a shower. Something they both needed after their days activities.

“Back in Azkaban, I would take myself away from the four walls and just picture moments like this. It made it easier” Sirius said as he forked potato into his mouth. Sofia looked to him and smiled.

“Me too” She whispered but jumped when Remus burst through the door.

“Harry!” Remus shouted.

“No it's Sirius” Sirius smirked raising an eyebrow looking to Remus at the door.

“No, Harry, he's at the Ministry, in trouble” Remus said regaining his breath and Sirius shot out of the chair without hesitation and ran passed Remus to the front door. Quickly disappearing once on the front step.

Sofia rushed to her feet and followed Sirius, Remus in quick pursuit. Out of the door she landed in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Sofia saw Sirius stood with Moody, Kingsley and Tonks.

“What's going on?!” Sofia heard Sirius demand from Moody.

“Potter and some other students entered the Ministry. Voldemort fooled the boy into thinking you had been captured and tortured. So naturally Harry snuck out of Hogwarts and headed to the Hall of Prophecies.” Moody explained.

“Where is he now?” Sirius questioned, Sofia walking up behind Sirius.

“The Death Chamber” Moody answered.

“Then let's go” Sirius disappeared before anyone could argue. Moody looked to Sofia.

“Deatheaters are also here” Moody said quietly.

“We can't leave them on there own” Sofia stated taking out her wand and apparated out of the Atrium.

Looking around the chamber, turning to see Sirius flying his fist into Lucius Malfoy's jaw.

“Nice” Sofia muttered before ducking when a red light flew towards her. Ducking behind a rock she saw Sirius shield Harry as the rest of the Order joined the battle. Turning back to see where the curse had come from, Sofia saw Rodolphus Lestrange charging towards her. Sofia whipping her wand in front of her blocking Lestrange's attacks. As she dodged behind a stone wall she saw Sirius quickly take down Crabbe, an easy foe. Ducking sharply Sofia cursed as the stone, inches from her head, exploded. Diving from the stone, Sofia ran across the floor, just managing to get underneath a curse that erupted from Dolohov's wand flying towards Mad-Eye. As Sofia turned to face Rodolphus, she flicked her wand and the Deatheater flew backwards into the shadows.

Sofia turned to her next foe but watched as Moody crumpled to the floor in defeat of Antonin Dolohov. Just as Sofia was about to hex Dolohov, he turned his attention to Neville Longbottom instead. Throwing a spell towards the boy but Sofia saw Harry block the spell just in time. In Dolohov's frustration he misses the man bulldoze into the side of him. Sirius and Dolohov tumbling across the floor before they began to duel.

Sofia was about to run in and help Sirius but had to quickly block a spell that came from the direction of Lucius Malfoy. Turning to face him she saw Remus in a battle with Nott and Tonks furiously trying to keep Bellatrix Lestrange at bay.

Sofia found Malfoy to be a worthy challenge, wands moving in a blur to block and attack the man. Dodging Nott who fell to the floor unconscious thanks to Remus but saw from the corner of her eye Remus running to a body on the ground. Bellatrix had defeated Tonks. Sofia only hoped she would be okay. But right now she had to concentrate on the duel in the moment.

 

Sirius, breathing hard flicked his wand at Dolohov, battling the Deatheater hard.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Yelled Harry, coming out of no where and for a split second Sirius though he saw his best mate from school.

“Nice one James!” Sirius shouted over the explosion of spells hitting stone, watching as Dolohov crashed to the floor. Grabbing Harry by his arm he pulled him down to the ground. You need to get out of here Harry. Get Neville. Run!” Sirius continued to shout before diving from behind a stone wall. Greeting Rookwood with a flash of spells.

Looking over his shoulder Sirius saw Sofia slam into the wall and slump to the floor. Malfoy grinning as he watched the blood fall from Sofia's head. Roaring with anger, Sirius sent Rookwood flying into the darkness, about to go to Sofia's aid when his cousin Bellatrix blocked his path. Cackling and sneering she aimed her wand at Sirius, curse flying but Sirius managed to block it. In his eye line he saw Malfoy go after harry and Neville, stopping them from escaping. Ducking quickly as a spell hit the wall sending a cloud of dust over him. Sirius saw Remus step in to help the boys. So instead Sirius turned his attention back to Bellatrix.

Dazed, Sofia slowly opened her eyes and watched the blur around her. On the dias stood Remus and Harry battling Lucius Malfoy. Sirius duelling and shouting at his deranged cousin Bellatrix. To her left Sofia watched as Rookwood hit Kingsley with a nasty curse and he fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. Shakily she got to her feet, picking up her wand to rejoin the fight. Looking as a strange white smoke rose from the ground and started to speak. She couldn't hear it so as she was about to investigate, she noticed Rookwood coming out of the shadows looking at Sirius and Bellatrix, raising his wand above his head.

“Sirius!” Sofia cried and she ran. Making her legs move as fast as she could. Ignoring everyone else around her. Her goal was to get to Sirius.

“Avada Kedavra!” A voice behind Sofia shouted but Sofia dived at Sirius. Sirius looking in the last split second to see Sofia flying towards him. Knocking them both to the ground, rolling off the dias and landing hard on the stone floor with a crunch. The room was quiet. Dumbledore had arrived. Dolohov, Rookwood and Malfoy tried to escape but Dumbledore was quick in bringing them back, binding them together to stop them leaving. Bellatrix saw Dumbledore, laughing and she ran out of the chamber. Remus had watched as Sirius and Sofia fell out of sight, having seen the green jet of light fly towards them.

“No!” A voice behind Remus shouted. Turning Harry sprinted past him. He also must have seen what happened and thought the worst.

“No, Harry wait!” Remus shouted as Harry ran after Bellatrix. Seeing Dumbledore also disappear. Running over to where Sirius and Sofia fell, he gazed down at there bodies. “No” Remus whispered sadly, body sagging. Slowly he knelt down, reaching out to his friend, touching his arm “Merlin's beard!” Remus shouted falling backwards onto his bum. “Sirius!” Remus looked to see him start coughing.

“Urgh, jeez” Sirius opened his eyes, coughing dust from his lungs. Slowly he sat up, seeing Remus. “What happened?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Rookwood” Remus said and he looked to Sofia who lay on her front. Sirius saw Remus turn his gaze away. Spinning around to see Sofia, panic setting in.

“Sofe!” Sirius shouted and grabbed hold of her. “SOFE!” Sirius cried turning her over, pleading her to be okay. A hand on her cheek she coughed. Sirius heaved a sigh of relief when Sofia opened her eyes, looking up at Sirius and she smiled softly.

“I thought I'd lost you” Sirius whispered and pulled Sofia into his chest. Sofia slowly wrapped her arms around Sirius' back, just as relieved that he was okay. Coming away Sirius cupped her face, kissing her lips softly. Remus, happy the couple where fine, he went to check on Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks. Sending them to St Mungos before looking at the binded Deatheaters.

Sirius and Sofia walked to the group of teenagers.

“Where's Harry?” Sirius asked when he noticed his godson was not present.

“He ran off after Bellatrix Lestrange” Neville said, a hand on his bloody nose. Sirius looked at Sofia before running through the main door. Sofia and the D.A members following.

Arriving in the Atrium they all stopped. Sofia looked to the ground, dust covering the floor everywhere. Dumbledore knelt on the floor over Harry. But then they all saw him. Lord Voldemort, he looked to be speaking to harry. Why was Dumbledore not doing anything. Looking closely Sofia saw what looked like some sort of shield around Voldemort and Harry.

Suddenly the fireplaces started coming to life, Aurors spilling into the Ministry.

“Sirius you need to get out of here” Sofia grabbed hold of his hand.

“No” Sirius said bluntly, more concerned over Harry than his own well being. The Minister of magic entered the Atrium now, seeing the scene and seeing Lord Voldemort. Voldemort now disappeared, leaving Dumbledore to take harry into his arms. Glancing up quickly to Sirius and Sofia, giving a brief nod before back down at harry. Sirius took a breath and stepped back from the group.

Moments later Sirius and Sofia arrived on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sofia pushed open the door and led Sofia to the kitchen. Both of them slowly sat down at the table. Trying to take in what just happened.

“How's your head?” Sirius asked and Sofia looked to see Sirius watching her.

“It's okay” Sofia said quietly and Sirius stood up.

“Let me look” Walking around the table Sirius gently looked to the wound on her head. The blood having matted her hair. “Doesn't look too bad” Sirius said and slowly sank onto the chair beside her. “I thought you were dead” Sirius bit his lip, turning away as the tears threatened.

“But I'm not Sirius. I was so scared of losing you. If I hadn't pushed you out of the way...” Sofia stopped and a tear rolled down her cheek. Sirius faced Sofia and with his thumb he gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

“We are both okay” Sirius whispered and held Sofia in his arms. “I just hope harry will be alright” Sirius added, his face in Sofia's hair.

“I am sure we will hear from Dumbledore soon” Sofia said as she came away, looking to Sirius' tired face. They were both exhausted.

* * *

 

It was hours later, the sun having risen some time ago when Sofia saw the Daily Prophet land in front of her. Neither had slept but they had washed and changed into clean clothes. From her pocket she passed the owl a knut before the owl flew away. Unrolling the paper she saw the headline instantly. Across the entire front page it read.

“He Who Must Not Be Named Returns” Sofia read aloud before turning the page to carry on with the article.”In a brief statement Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Names has returned to this country and is active once more. It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord- well, you know who I mean- is alive and among us again. Said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord- “Sofia paused in her reading as she saw another article. It was small but made her stop.

“What?” Sirius asked, drinking coffee as he looked to Sofia when she stopped reading.

“Sirius Black Innocent” Sofia said and Sirius chocked on his drink. “Earlier today Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge said to his adviser that Sirius Black, the man accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles, along with aiding He Who Must Not Be Named in the murder of James and Lily Potter, was in fact innocent of such crimes. It was said that Peter Pettigrew was really the man behind it all, he who killed the Muggles and framed Black for the murders to which he spent 12 years in Azkaban prison and 3 years being hunted down after his breakout. Sirius Black has now had all crimes abolished from his name. No statement has yet been received from Mr Black. Perhaps he is now enjoying his new found freedom” Sofia finished and she looked to Sirius who had fallen back in the chair, disbelief on his face.

“i” Sirius was lost for words, suddenly bursting into tears. Sofia, getting to her feet, took Sirius in her arms, cradling him as he wept in happiness and relief.

After a few minutes, Sirius was quiet and he slowly pulled back from Sofia. Wiping his eyes she smiled to him and Sirius stood up, looking to the front door. Taking a deep breath, Sirius moved to the door. His hand trembled as he reached for the handle, but feeling Sofia place her hand on his back for support, Sirius felt a new strength and he opened the door now. The bright warm sun hitting him, blinding him momentarily.

 

A smile on his face, Sirius stepped outside, taking each step slowly. Waiting for the Ministry to swoop down on him. But none came. Walking out of the gate Sirius stood in the road. Kids playing football, riding bikes, taking no notice of the man in the middle of the road. Looking up at the sky Sirius laughed. The constant worry leaving his body. Turning back to the house he watched Sofia approach him, a smile on her face.

“I never thought this would happen” Sirius said, feeling years of pain be lifted. Remembering his words to Remus and when Sofia reached him, Sirius got down on one knee. Sofia stopping in her tracks when Sirius knelt in front of her.

“I said that the day I was free I would start making up for all the mistakes I made in my life. So I am going to start right now. I don't have a ring but you have my love, my heart, my soul. I wanted to marry you the moment I knocked you over at school. We have had some set backs over the years. But I never stopped loving you Sofia. Not for a second. So I ask you now, will you marry me, again?” Sirius asked looking up at Sofia who had a hand over her mouth. Sofia was in shock, she had not expected Sirius to ever ask her again. But here he was, on one knee pouring his heart out to her. With a tearful smile she nodded.

“Yes, of course I'll marry you” Sofia grinned and Sirius jumped to his feet, taking Sofia into his arms and span her around.

 

The happiness electrifying. Nothing could go wrong now.


End file.
